Numéros Sept
by La magicienne d'Oz
Summary: Slash DMHP. Sept ans après leurs fins d'études à Poudlard, les élèves sont rappelés au Château pour un repas d'anciens élèves… Et non, Harry n'est pas la vierge effarouchée et Drago le dragueur émérite. Mini-Fic. Partie II
1. Faire Danser Potter

****

Titre : Numéros Sept 

**Auteur :** La Magicienne d'Oz

**Warning / Attention / Avertissement :** Cette fanfiction contient du Yaoi ou Slash ! Si vous êtes homophobes ou tout simplement que le fait de parler de relations amoureuses / sexuelles entre hommes vous gêne, veuillez cliquez sur le bouton précédent en haut de votre page de navigateur internet.

**Genre :** Romance / et mon n'importe nawouak habituel   
**Couple en question (même si c'est ma foi quasi inutile de le préciser) :** Harry / Drago   
**Rating :** R... Pas vraiment pour cette partie (ni la suivante sûrement... si ce n'est quelques allusions bien, bien douteuses) mais Lemon assuré... donc je prends mes précautions.

**L'auteur ne fait ... et blablablabla ... (Disclaimer)**   
Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling, notre sublimissime déesse de la littérature ! On se prosterne s'il vous plaît ... Je ne me fais pas de fric sur son dos, et re blabla !

**Résumé de la première partie (histoire de savoir où vous êtes tombés) :**   
Nos amis Gryffondor et cie (cf les autres maisons - c'est pas parce que J. K. R. ne parlent que d'eux qu'on ne va pas parler des autres !) sont invités à Pourdlard pour un bal (avec buffet, champagne et mets "spéciaux" anglais) des anciens élèves, promotions 97 et 98. Une occasion de tous se retrouver après plus de cinq ans... Mais comme Dumbledore est un grand farçeur, il a décidé de corser un peu les choses : nos chers anciens étudiants devront tirer un _numéro_ au sort et seront censés danser pendant la soirée avec leur partenaire ayant écoppé du même _numéro_...   
Parce que la vie est vraiment trop injuste (dixit Caliméro), il semblerait que le sort se soit acharné sur Harry ... et Drago !

**Où l'auteur dit des trucs importants** ... Qui a dit "pour une fois !" ?   
Cette modeste fic sera courte : Quatre parties prévues ! Prévues, j'ai dit... enfin en tout cas ça sera court !   
Les chapitres seront un peu plus longs que mes chapitres habituels (cf : PFCR).   
Quant à la fréquence des updates... hum... je n'en sais trop rien. Vais essayer de faire de mon mieux, disons.

**Où l'auteur parle des personnages**   
Harry : Il a vaincu Voldemort comme prévu et s'en est tiré après un mois de coma magique. Il a fait partie de l'équipe des Eagles de Dublin pendant un an mais a vite démissionné quand les fans en venaient jusqu'à squatter devant la porte de sa maison en Irlande. Harry Potter et la joie de la notoriété ça fait deux... voir quatre ! Il a ouvert depuis deux ans, une boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Ron et comme les affaires marchent bien, ils ont décidés d'ouvrir une sucursalle à Pré-au-Lard, où Ron sera gérant. Il est actuellement célibataire, a ou s'est fait plaqué à chaque fois pour manque de compromis et d'investissement...   
Ron : Il n'a pas mis un gallion dans l'entreprise partagée avec Harry, mais il met toujours beaucoup du sien. Le Quidditch reste une de ses plus grandes passions et il travaille avec acharnement et plaisir (pour une fois !). Il est fiancé depuis peu et se mariera dans cinq mois...   
Hermione : Elle a fait de très brillantes études à l'Ecole Supérieure de Médecine Magique de Londres, a fini major de sa promo et a trouvé une place de médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste où elle travaille depuis huit mois (Médecine Magique c'est horriblement long comme études !). Elle perdra son nom de jeune fille dans cinq mois et deviendra Madame Hermione Weasley.   
Ginny : Ne se sentant pas capable de suivre son modèle mais choisissant tout de même la même voie qu'Hermione, Ginny travaille aux côtés de Mme Pomfresh, qu'elle remplaçera dans quelques années quand celle-ci aura pris sa retraite. Elle a depuis peu une vie sentimentale normale, ayant souffert pendant de très longs mois à cause d'une rupture douloureuse avec Blaise Zabini qui découvrait juste sa véritable identité sexuelle. Elle sort depuis trois mois avec Neville.   
Neville : Il a tué sans remord Bellatrix Lestranges d'un bel Avada Kedavra et a reçu la médaille de l'ordre de Merlin, première classe. Neville a quand même trouvé sa voie et a étudié pendant trois ans à l'Ecole d'Herbologie Magique de Manchester. Il travaille à présent pour diverses boutiques de Botanique et voyage de temps en temps pour rencontrer ses collègues Herbologues à travers le monde. Ses parents sont morts depuis trois ans...   
Blaise : Il a suivit son meilleur ami pour rejoindre les forces combattant Voldemort et est devenu peu de temps plus tard, membre actif du Groupe célèbre des Gryffondor grâce à son amitié avec Ginny Weasley. C'est pendant sa relation avec cette dernière des années plus tard, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était plus attirés par les membres de la gente masculine que les femmes. Il s'occupe de la gérance d'un Club sorcier branché de Londres et est actuellement célibataire ... il ne compte pas le rester très longtemps !   
...   
Et puis il y a les autres... : Dean, Seamus, Lavande, Parvati, Michael, Zacharias, Gregory, Justin, Pansy, Millicent, Colin, etc. On en parle dans la fic mais on ne s'y attarde pas ici !   
Quant à Drago ... On va en apprendre d'avantage au fil de l'histoire ...   
...   
_Biensûr je ne dis pas tout... Le Reste à découvrir à travers la fic. La plupart des infos dans les deux premières parties._

* * *

**PARTIE I : Faire Danser Potter**   
_Où l'on se méfie de Drago Malefoy_

_7 ans après la remise des A.S.P.I.C   
Vendredi 7 Novembre 2005 _

« QUI A FAIT CES STUPIDES PLANS DE TABLES ??? »

Hermione se passa la main sur la nuque et leva les yeux au ciel.   
« Harry, s'il te plaît, reste calme. Tout le monde nous regarde. C'est Dumbledore et il a sûrement une bonne raison pour… »

En quelques millièmes de secondes, le regard d'Harry Potter quitta l'affiche qui était fixée sur un des murs de la Grande Salle et se fixa sur sa traîtresse d'amie - qui risquait à l'instant même de se faire avada kedavré pour ses paroles profanes et pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout dans le ton.   
« UNE BONNE RAISON ? ET TU LA VOIS OU LA BONNE RAISON ? Il veut du sang et de la mauvaise humeur ou quoi ? Il a décidé de me pourrir la soirée, c'est ça ? Oh, mais ça va pas se passer comme… »

Hermione posa une main sur le bras de son meilleur ami et la bougea doucement dans l'espoir de le calmer un peu.   
« Baisse le niveau sonore Harry… s'il te plaît. Ecoute, c'est pas la fin du monde, non ? Tu vas survivre… »

« JE VAIS SUR… »

« Harry… »   
Hermione lui lança un regard de reproche, genre Molly Weasley qui passe un savon à son mari pour son manque d'autorité et pour avoir ensorcelé le grille pain afin que les toasts sautent dans les assiettes directement (ce qui ne se passera pas puisqu'ils finiront biensûr dans l'évier avec la vaisselle propre), à Fred et Georges pour avoir posé des affiches de Rogue en bikini sur les murs de Poudlard ou à Ron Weasley pour s'être payé un T en Potions.

« Mais Hermione… », supplia Harry. Il avait choisit la technique des yeux de cocker puisque celle du perçage de tympans avait échoué lamentablement.   
« Tu as vu à quel table je suis ? »   
Il en était presque à essuyer des larmes imaginaires au coin de ses yeux.

La jeune femme resserra sa prise sur le bras de son ami et lui lança un regard conciliant.   
« J'ai bien vu Harry… Et puis, il y a Parvati, non ? »

Harry ferma la bouche et pressa fortement ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Quelque chose qui sonnait comme « La belle affaire » glissa entre ses dents.

Hermione lui jeta un regard déterminé et le prit brusquement par le col.   
« Harry James Potter ! Etes vous un Gryffondor oui ou non ? »

Harry détestait quand Hermione commençait à le vouvoyer. De plus cette voix autoritaire le faisait tout le temps flancher.   
Il asquieça de la tête.

« Bien ! Alors fais preuve de courage par Merlin ! Et arrête de jouer l'enfant… Ils ne sont plus tes ennemis. Il n'est plus ton ennemi. Il était de notre c… »

« Je n'entends rien… lalalalalalala… », ajouta intelligemment le brun, les mains sur ses oreilles.

Hermione roula des yeux et croisa les bras au niveau de sa poitrine.   
« Très bien Harry Potter… Je te laisse dans ton petit monde imaginaire où tous les Serpentard sont mauvais et des sous-fifres de Voldemort et où Drago Malefoy a suivi son père pour devenir mangemort. Si tu souhaites encore garder les yeux fermés sur le monde qui t'entoure, très bien ! Je te laisse à ta réalité bicolore et vais de ce pas trouver un Serpentard pour discuter avec intelligence et cordialité. »

Harry lui lança un regard chargé de colère.   
« Qui est intelligent et cordial dans cette fichue maison ? »

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire amusé.   
« Harry, aurais tu oublié que Blaise a fait ses études au sein de la maison Serpentard ? »

Il lui tourna brusquement le dos et lui fit un signe de la main qui voulait dire « on y peut rien ».   
« Je vais aller faire un tour au niveau du bar. Cette discussion m'a donné le bourdon et l'appel de l'alcool ne peut pas être ignoré. Je vais aller de ce pas oublier toutes ces remarques aberrantes que tu m'as faites. A plus Herm' »

Alors qu'il avait fait quelques pas, la voix d'Hermione s'éleva une nouvelle fois.   
« Noyer les problèmes dans l'alcool n'est pas une solution, Harry ! »

Et Harry qui secouait la tête en lâchant un « et blablabla blablabla » moqueur.

* * *

Harry tourna son doigt autour du bord de son verre de bièreaubeurre en soupirant.   
« Tu vas survivre Harry. Tu es un Gryffondor. Ta réalité bicolore. »

« Quoi ? », demanda un Michael Corner complètement à côté de ses pompes qui en était à son sixième verre de Firewhisky. Il était tout juste huit heures et la soirée n'avait commencé que depuis une heure.

Harry avala une gorgée de sa boisson et reposa le verre sur le comptoir qui avait été installé dans un coin de la Grande Salle.   
« Elle me gonfle ! »

Michael Corner s'enfila son septième verre en deux secondes montre en main - Lee Jordan employé pour l'occasion comme barman tenait les paris. Les jumeaux Weasley qui tenait office d'animateurs de la soirée avait parié qu'il allait finir dans les toilettes dans une quinzaine de minutes. Blaise Zabini avait juré qu'il ne tiendrait pas dix minutes.   
« Moi aussi … Elle me gonfle. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.   
« Hermione te gonfle ? »

L'alcoolique leva une main hésitante et jeta un regard trouble sur son interlocuteur.   
« Nan… Sally… »

Harry soupira. Encore un type au cœur brisé qui n'avait pas trouvé meilleure solution que de noyer ses malheurs dans un (des actuellement) verre d'alcool.   
« Elle t'a plaqué ? », demanda ce dernier, faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux problèmes du type qui avait plaqué Ginny parce qu'elle avait fait gagné son équipe de Quidditch et pour Cho Chang la pleurnicheuse qui plus est.

« Ouai… hier soir. Elle devait m'accompagner à cette soirée en plus. J'ai l'air de quoi moi maintenant, sans cavalière ? »   
Il lança un regard peiné vers le survivant, pensant obtenir un quelconque soutien.

« Mmh… Bonne question ! Si ça peut te rassurer je n'ai pas de cavalière non plus et je m'en porte plutôt bien. Et puis s'il n'y a vraiment que ça qui te préoccupe… »

« Ouai mais toi t'es le garçon-qui-a-survécu ! T'as pas besoin d'une cavalière… Ta seule présence suffit. Moi je passe pour un perdant. »

Harry eut soudain l'envie subite de se taper la tête contre le bar … ou peut-être celle de Michael Corner à bien y réfléchir.   
Il allait lui dire qu'il avait déjà une tronche de perdant et qu'il était un vrai crétin, quand Corner posa sa main sur ses lèvres et partit en titubant vers la porte menant au hall, son visage verdâtre.

Dans un coin de la salle, une vois s'éleva.   
« J'AI GAGNE ! »

Lee Jordan derrière son bar adressa un sourire d'excuse aux jumeaux qui se trouvait près de l'estrade nouvellement installée à la place de la table des professeurs.   
« Allongez la monnaie les gars ! Je vous avait dit qu'il fallait pas parier avec un gérant de Club. Ils ont l'habitude ces types là ! »

Blaise Zabini tout sourire approcha du bar, alors que les jumeaux Weasley traînaient des pieds en maugréant.

« La soirée commence bien », annonça un Blaise de bonne humeur.

Harry lâcha un « imbécile heureux », après avoir fini son premier verre de bièreaubeurre.

* * *

« Et en plus on est mal placé ! »

Hermione laissa son regard parcourir la Grande Salle, avant de revenir sur le petite table sous ses yeux.   
« Sincèrement Harry… arrête de te plaindre sans arrêt. C'est très bien comme ça, moi je ne vois rien à redire. Tu n'es ni trop exposé, ni exclu. »

Harry renifla de dédain et repartit bouder.   
« Et Ron, arrête de te fouttre de moi, ça me met encore plus les nerfs ! »

Ronald Weasley laissa échapper un hoquet synonyme du fait qu'il essayait en vain de contrôler son fou-rire, pour exploser quelques secondes plus tard dans un rire très sonore, alors qu'il se tenait les côtes douloureusement.

« QUOI ? »

Quelques côtes cassées et une mâchoire totalement paralysée plus tard, Ron se permit enfin de répondre à la question - qui n'en était pas une.   
« Harry c'est pas la fin du monde… Et puis il y a Parv… »

« Je me fiche de cette fille idiote ! C'est pas elle qui égailler ma soirée ! »   
Harry menaçait du doigt son meilleur ami, associé et encore un fichu traître à son malheur. Pourquoi ne voulaient t'ils pas comprendre l'enfer que c'était d'avoir à la fois Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et Zaccharias Smith à la même table ? Non pas que ce dernier soit un supposé mangemort, mais c'était tout de même un superbe enquiquineur.

« Heu… Harry… Elle était juste derrière toi… », lança timidement Hermione.

« Qui ça ? » rajouta Harry, complètement déphasé.   
Il se retourna légèrement pour apercevoir le profil de Parvati Patil qui s'éloignait presque en courant, les épaules tremblantes.   
« Génial ! Je n'aurai plus qu'à parler toute la soirée avec Smith, puisqu'il ne me reste que lui. », termina Harry en se frottant le front de lassitude.

Hermione évita de rajouter qu'il l'avait bien cherché et qu'il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Elle tenta cependant encore une fois ; à moins que ce soit par pur sadisme…   
« Tu peux parler avec Drago aussi… ou Pansy. »

« Oui c'est vrai, tu peux discuter avec Parkinson. »

Ses meilleurs amis voulaient sa mort, c'était sûr. Peut-être comptaient t'ils hériter de sa petite fortune pour acheter une maison quand ils seraient mariés ?   
Mais bon… il avait assez donné dans le pathétique et les gamineries.   
« Ils sont où d'ailleurs nos deux Serpentard préférés ? Je ne les ai pas vus de la soirée. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.   
« C'est parce que tu étais trop occupé à noyer tes problèmes dans ton verre d'alcool, Harry. »

Harry prit un air indigné et se planta devant sa meilleure amie, la traîtresse.   
« Pardon Hermione, mais je n'ai bu qu'un seul verre ! Et une bièreaubeurre qui plus est ! »

La jeune femme roula des yeux, du genre « tu peux me dire ce que tu veux ça ne changera pas ce que je crois, moi ! ».   
« Oui, oui… Pansy est actuellement au bar avec Millicent Bullstrode et Drago est… deux secondes… ah oui, en train de discuter avec Blaise… vers l'estrade. »

Harry zappa complètement Pansy Parkinson et posa son regard sur sa nemesis qui discutait calmement avec un Blaise Zabini rayonnant.   
Drago Malefoy était tout de noir et de gris. Il portait une robe grise aux bordures noires, près du corps et lui descendant au niveau des genoux. Son pantalon noir était assez ample et semblait flotter par lui même.   
Harry ne voyait que son dos mais il nota que son ancien rival ne portait plus de gel et que ses cheveux étaient maintenant attachés en une fine queue de cheval basse maintenue par un ruban en velours noir. Sa nouvelle coiffure était beaucoup mois stricte et s'il ne connaissait pas mieux Malefoy, il l'aurait tout de suite prit pour un poète romantique - ce qu'il n'était évidemment pas…

Une voix amplifiée le sortit soudain sans délicatesse de sa rêverie ; et c'est quand son regard se porta un peu à gauche de Malefoy qu'il remarqua Albus Dumbledore sur l'estrade.

« … je suis ravi de vous accueillir ici, à Poudlard, pour cette petite réunion regroupant ici même les promotions 1997 et 1998. J'espère que vous êtes tous ravi de vous revoir après ces quelques années … »

Harry renifla et leva les yeux au ciel.

« … vous avez sûrement pu apercevoir vos places sur le plan de table qui se trouve sur le mur près duquel se trouve habituellement la table des Poufsouffle. Un buffet sera disponible au centre de la Grande Salle dans une dizaine de minutes… Je voulais également vous annoncer une petite chose avant que vous remplissiez vos estomacs avec les merveilleux mets que nous ont préparé les elfes de maison … »

Les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore commencèrent à pétiller.   
Ca sentait mauvais, très mauvais…   
Harry sentit l'appréhension lui tordre l'estomac.

« Nous avons organisé une petite compétition amicale… Un concours de danse actuellement … »

Oui, là ça devenait plus que catastrophique.   
Une chose n'avait pas changé : Harry n'aimait pas danser.

« … cependant, les couples seront tirés au sort, donc inutile de prévoir de demander à quelqu'un de devenir votre partenaire … »

Le directeur de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard fit soudain apparaître une boîte noire avec une large trou en son centre.

« … Dans cette boîte se trouve des morceaux de parchemin avec des numéros. Pour chaque numéro, un autre papier avec le même numéro existe. Vous devrez danser avec la personne portant le même numéro que vous pendant quatre danses. Et j'entends bien que tous mes anciens élèves dansent… je suis sûr que ce sera un excellent moyen pour améliorer l'ambiance de la soirée. Bonne soirée à vous tous. »

Harry pensa soudain qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui.

* * *

Harry se noyait dans son champagne.   
Les petites bulles pétillaient dans son verre et certaines éclataient à la surface.   
…   
Merlin qu'il s'ennuyait ! Ses voisins était d'un silencieux… enfin, presque tous !   
Parvati Patil semblait avoir opté pour une soirée très arrosée, puisqu'elle en était déjà à son troisième verre. Elle avait également choisit de snober tout le monde.   
Zaccharias Smith avait le regard posé sur tout sauf ses voisins de table et paraissait en pleine réflexion.   
Pansy Parkinson faisait la conversation à elle seule, puisque Drago Malefoy avait choisit de ne lui répondre que par quelques hochements de têtes et des gestes de la main.   
Et Harry Potter se noyait toujours dans son verre de champagne.

Une petite cloche retentit et Harry leva les yeux. Le buffet était enfin apparut.   
Il en profita pour s'éclipser rapidement de sa table et sa compagnie soporifique.   
Il retrouva rapidement Hermione et Blaise qui était actuellement en pleine conversation et qui se servaient copieusement de salade.

Blaise croisa soudain son regard vague.   
« Ca ne se passe pas bien ? »

Harry souffla et attrapa la pince à salade.   
« Oh si, merveilleusement… Parvati est vexée et ne me parle pas. Smith semble dans son petit monde depuis le début de la soirée et ne décroche pas un mot. Quant à tes deux amis Serpentard, ils sont en pleine conversation et snobent les autres. »

Blaise Zabini se passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs et soupira.   
« Parkinson n'est pas mon amie, Harry, ça je peux te l'assurer. Cette fille est un vrai poison… Ca m'étonnes que Drago discute avec elle, actuellement. Il ne la supportait plus à la fin de nos études ici. »

« Actuellement Parkinson parle et Malefoy écoute. Et moi je m'ennuie… Vivement que cette soirée finisse que je rentre chez moi pour me goinfrer de chips en regardant un film barbant à la télé. »

Blaise fit semblant de paraître exaspéré.   
« Toi et ton idée des soirées parfaites… »

« Quelles soirées parfaites ? »

Les deux Gryffondor et le Serpentard-qui-était-ami-avec-les-Gryffondor se retournèrent en sursautant.   
Drago Malefoy les bras croisés sur son torse, un petit sourire aux lèvres, se tenaient devant eux.

Hermione fut la première à sortir de son état de surprise.   
« Oh… Bonsoir Drago. Tout va comme tu veux ? »

Malefoy passa nerveusement un doigt dans une de ses mèches de cheveux blonds.   
« Si l'on oublie cette idiote de Pansy qui me parle de robe et de nuisette en satin depuis dix bonnes minutes, ça peut aller. Ma baguette me démangeait, j'ai donc choisi d'aller me changer les idées quelques minutes avant de lui jeter un sort. »

« Tu t'encombres avec ce genre de chose maintenant ? », répliqua Harry avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Malefoy se retourna vers Harry.   
« Oh, Potter ! Je ne t'avais pas vu… »   
Le brun lui lança un regard glacial.   
« Ta soirée se passe bien ? », ajouta t'il avec un petit sourire.

« Merveilleusement… Je suis en compagnie de gens adorables et plein d'entrain et je vais danser quatre danse avec un je-ne-sais-qui mystérieux… Un vrai bonheur. Qui c'est ? Je trouverai peut-être l'amour de ma vie… »   
Harry finit son monologue en roulant des yeux et en se tournant vers les salades.

« Ca ça sera après être allé voir un psychomage pour analyser le pourquoi du comment de ton handicap certain en ce qui concerne les sentiments amoureux et affectifs. », ajouta sérieusement Blaise.

Harry se retourna doucement, lança un regard d'excuse à Blaise Zabini et finit de remplir son assiette avec une espèce de machin crémeux qui contenait, à priori, des pommes de terre.

« Mauvais amant Potter ? »

Harry se retourna vivement, manquant de peu de balancer sa salade piémontaise dans la figure des personnes qui se trouvaient actuellement autour du buffet. Douze en tout.   
« Ne fais pas de suppositions sur ce que tu ignores, Malefoy ! Et arrête d'interpréter de travers certaines paroles. »   
Il plaça avec vigueur son assiette bien en position dans sa main et lança un regard noir à sa nemesis.   
« Bon appétit ! »   
Et s'échappa à longue enjambée de la présence de Drago Malefoy, fulminant intérieurement.

* * *

Harry en était à sa troisième tranche de Rosbif et quatrième platée de courgettes.   
Il s'était rendu compte que pendant que sa bouche était appliquée à mastiquer consciencieusement le contenu de son assiette, il ne pouvait pas parler - du moins au risque de passer pour un mal élevé - et on l'ignorait. Enfin ce n'était pas sûr que ses voisins de table s'encombrent de ce genre de choses pour éviter de lui faire la conversation. Mais lui au moins, ça l'occupait.   
Après avoir finit son assiette et s'être désaltéré avec le vin rouge qui leur avait été servit, il laissa glisser son regard sur ses voisins de table.   
Zaccharias Smith était en pleine conversation avec Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil terminait consciencieusement la bouteille de Champagne qu'elle était allée récupérer au bar et Drago Malefoy le fixait avec un petit sourire amusé en jouant distraitement avec sa fourchette.

Harry l'observa quelques secondes de son regard le plus noir. Mais comme cela ne semblait pas effacer le petit sourire de Malefoy qui traînait au coin de ses lèvres, il ajouta :   
« Quoi ? »

« Je me demandais juste si tu cherchais à ressembler à Crabbe ou Goyle… Avec tout ce que tu as engloutit pendant le repas… »

Harry s'essuya le coin de la bouche de sa serviette et jeta un regard blasé au blond.   
« C'est justement pour éviter ce genre de conversation que je mangeais, Malefoy… puisque tu sembles être le seul à ne pas m'ignorer. D'ailleurs tu devrais prendre exemple sur les autres, ça me ferait des vacances. »

Malefoy lui adressa un sourire éclatant, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les rictus auquel il était habitué durant sa scolarité.   
« Et depuis quand je suis tes conseils, Potter ? Et si c'est pour te faire plaisir en plus… »

Soudain, Harry se leva, les nerfs à vif.   
« Je vais aller chercher du dessert. »

Et laissa planter là, Drago Malefoy, qui avait prit une mine songeuse et dont les yeux fixaient avec fascination les fesses de son ancien ennemi, louant au passage - ce qui n'était pas fréquent - les moldus et leurs pantalons qui suivaient à la perfection les formes du corps.

* * *

Depuis dix bonnes minutes, Harry essayait en vain de finir sa part de pudding, en évitant mécaniquement les yeux de Drago Malefoy.   
Il grogna et posa presque avec rage sa cuillère sur le bord de son assiette.   
Une bouchée de plus et il allait vomir.

Il leva la tête et se demanda quelques secondes plus tard depuis quand Blaise Zabini avait pris la place de Parvati… Depuis quand Smith et Parkinson avaient déserté la table aussi…   
Il tourna la tête et aperçut tout d'abord Parvati au bar, en compagnie de Lavande Brown, puis Zaccharias qui parlementait vivement avec Dean Thomas au milieu de la salle, et enfin Pansy Parkinson en pleine conversation avec Millicent Bullstrode, à la place de Ron qui était… avec Hermione et Seamus à la table de ce dernier.

« Fini ta mini-guerre avec ton Pudding, Potter ? »

Harry roula des yeux.   
« Effectivement… Il semblerait que mon plan pour ressembler à tes deux ex-gardes du corps soit tombé à l'eau. »

Malefoy laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.   
« Il te reste encore beaucoup de travail pour atteindre leur niveau… »

Un petit sourire coin et une main jouant négligemment avec son verre, Harry rajouta :   
« Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ? »

Le blond posa doucement son coude sur la table et se rapprocha un peu de l'ex-Gryffondor.   
« Prends le comme tu veux, _Harry_. »

Harry recula sa chaise un petit peu, gêné, même si cela restait parfaitement inutile. Blaise laissa échapper un petit rire et Malefoy reprit sa place au fond de sa chaise, croisant gracieusement ses jambes.   
« Alors Potter… Maintenant que tu ne peux plus esquiver la conversation en t'empiffrant de nourriture… Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

Là Harry avait définitivement loupé un épisode.   
« Pardon ? Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce que je deviens ? »

« Harry… », ajouta un Blaise un peu excédé.   
Le Harry en question lui répondit par un froncement de sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais intéressé, Potter, je fais juste la conversation… »

Blaise se prit la tête dans les mains, sentant la réplique cinglante à plein nez.

« Dans ce cas, Malefoy, fais la conversation avec Blaise. Je n'ai définitivement pas envie de discuter avec toi, alors oublie moi tu veux ? »

Malefoy lui jeta un regard noir, oubliant de sourire cette fois-ci.   
« Toujours aussi prétentieux, Potter ! Tu n'arrives même pas à avoir une conversation polie avec quelqu'un, juste parce qu'il est le fils d'un Mangemort. Je pensais que les Gryffondor était connu pour donner aux autres une deuxième chance… »

« Les Gryffondor n'ont jamais été connus pour ça Malefoy. Ce qui les distingue des autres, c'est leur courage ! »

« Et leur entêtement et leur mauvaise foi. »

Harry se leva d'un bond, faisant bouger la table et posa les deux mains à plat sur la nappe. Malefoy avait les bras croisé, un petit air supérieur alors que Blaise se lamentait, son regard passant entre ses deux amis.   
« Je vais prendre l'air ! »

« Et tu appelles ça du courage, Potter ? Qui c'est qui évite la conversation ? »

Harry se rapprocha doucement de Malefoy, son visage à la fin, à quelques millimètres de celui, pâle et séduisant, de son ex-ennemi (ex ?).   
« Il n'y a pas de conversation. Juste des insultes. Ca a toujours été comme ça entre nous, et ça ne changera jamais. »

Malefoy ne répliqua pas et observa le brun se retourner et commencer à se diriger vers Seamus, Ron et Hermione.

Blaise se leva soudain lui aussi et rattrapa Harry en lui serrant le poignet. Il lui jeta un regard suppliant.   
« Harry… S'il te plaît. Juste un effort, d'accord ? Je… C'était mon meilleur ami et je suis heureux de le revoir après ces nombreuses années. »   
Harry allait répliquer que cela ne le concernait pas, mais alors pas du tout, mais Blaise l'empêcha de parler en plaçant une main sur sa bouche.   
« C'est quelqu'un de sympa, tu sais ? Quand tu apprends à le connaître… Et c'est grâce à lui que je suis rentré dans votre petit cercle. Je te demande juste de revenir et d'essayer d'être poli avec lui, d'accord ? Je te demande pas de lui rouler une pelle, Harry… »   
Harry laissa échapper un grognement. C'était presque dans la poche.   
« Oh… Avoue quand même qu'il a beaucoup de charme et qu'il est super sexy. »

Harry roula des yeux.   
« Blaise, le jour ou je dirais que Drago Malefoy est sexy, les Basilics auront des pattes. »

« Mais tu n'en penses pas moins ? », répliqua Blaise, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Harry ne répondit pas et quitta son ami des yeux.   
« Blaise ? Juste une question… Ce n'est pas encore un de tes moyens tordus pour draguer ? »   
Blaise lui répondit par un sourire éclatant.   
« Tu es complètement inconscient ! D'ailleurs… qui te dis que Drago Malefoy est gay ? »

Blaise Zabini se tourna vers l'ex Serpentard blond.   
« Je t'assure qu'il l'est. Tu sais, il sortait déjà avec des types à Poudlard. »   
Harry cligna des yeux et laissa échapper un « Ah bon ? ».   
« Il était juste discret… Il avait la réputation d'être un très bon coup aussi. »   
Blaise lui lança un petit regard rêveur et allait commencer à fantasmer sur place, quand Harry passa soudain sa main devant ses yeux en lui lançant des « Houhou » désespérés.   
« Je me demande si c'est encore le cas… Il suffit de tester, non ? »

Harry le regarda sérieusement.   
« Blaise, écoute. Je sais que tu le connais mieux que moi, mais s'il te plaît… T'embarques pas dans quelque chose que tu ne maîtrises pas. Il peut te briser le cœur et… »

Blaise perdit son petit air rêveur et se retourna vers Harry.   
« Ca te va bien de me donner ce genre de conseil, Harry. »

Vaincu, Harry leva les mains en signe de paix. Terrain dangereux.   
« Très bien. Fini les conseils. Tu fais ce que tu veux. »

« Donc… tu reviens à la table. »   
Et ce n'était pas une question.

* * *

« C'est comme les Eagles, Potter. Ils ne font plus rien de bon depuis que tu les as quitté. »

Est-ce que Malefoy commençait à être charmant avec lui ? Lui faisait du lèche-botte ?   
Malefoy lui remplit son verre de vin blanc pour la quatrième fois.   
Est-ce qu'il essayait de le saouler ? Un moyen détourné de faire tomber sa vigilance et de profiter de Blaise sans qu'il ne donne quelques mises en garde à son ami. De toutes façons, il avait promis qu'il ne dirait plus rien.

« Ils traversent juste une mauvaise passe. Ils ont des difficultés à trouver un attrapeur convenable pour l'instant. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'ils allaient engager Sean Thompson des Red Serpent. Je pense qu'il est en phase de signer le contrat. »

Blaise porta son vin à ses lèvres, et jeta un œil ennuyé sur les occupants de la Grande Salle. Il n'avait jamais trop apprécié le Quidditch et ils se retrouvait assis entre deux mordus.

« Tu es resté en contact avec tes anciens coéquipiers ? »

« Juste un des batteurs actuellement… Matthew Green. »

Blaise renifla bruyamment en fronçant les sourcils.   
Malefoy quitta des yeux Harry et fixa Blaise, curieux.   
« Un problème Blaise ? »

« Aucun », rajouta rapidement Blaise en fixant intensément Harry.   
Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, attendant une réponse muette… Blaise hocha négativement la tête. Harry haussa les épaules.

Malefoy passa son regard de l'un à l'autre, puis haussa aussi les épaules.   
« Pas le bon sujet à aborder à ce que je vois. »

Un grand froid s'installa quelques secondes avant qu'une voix coupe le silence.   
« Les papiers pour le concours de danse, messieurs. »

Les dits-messieurs se retournèrent pour se trouver face à un professeur MacGonagall qui essayait de se remettre de la vue de son ancien élève, protégé, attablé sciemment avec deux anciens Serpentard.

Harry fut le premier à prendre la parole.   
« Professeur MacGonagall ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Vous ne voulez pas échanger votre place avec la mienne ? Je déteste danser. »

Un petit sourire se forma à la commissure des lèvres de Minerva MacGonagall.   
« Heureux de vous revoir aussi Monsieur Potter. Messieurs Malefoy, Zabini. »   
Les deux autres lui adressèrent un bonsoir poli.   
« Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir refuser votre proposition. Je vous faire une confidence… Je n'aime pas danser, moi-même. »   
Harry lui lança un regard compatissant.

« Je plains ton ou ta future partenaire, Harry », ajouta Blaise, amusé.

« Moi aussi Blaise », répliqua Harry, le regard sombre, la main dans la boîte noire pour attraper le fameux petit morceau de parchemin maudit.

* * *

« A l'appel de votre numéro, vous vous levez et vous venez vous placer au centre de la piste. », annonça un Fred Weasley un peu rouge. Il fallait bien qu'il se remette de sa défaite face à Blaise Zabini à un pari. La bouteille de Tequila était presque vide… avec l'aide de Georges biensûr.

Un Georges aussi éméché que son frère se lança un _Sonorus_, avant de clamer :   
« Numéros Un »

Ginny Weasley s'avança timidement sur la piste.   
Michael Corner qui avait enfin décuvé, la suivit la tête haute.

« _Numerus Apparetum_ », ajouta Albus Dumbledore en agitant sa main vers le couple. Il valait mieux ça que Fred ou Georges Weasley lançant un sort, ce qui restait guère raisonnable avec leur deux grammes cinq - à tous les deux - dans le sang.   
Un numéro Un argenté se matérialisa sur leurs robes de bal, quelques centimètres en dessous de leurs cols.

« Michael qui s'est fait larguer par sa cavalière actuellement. Oh, et ma sœur est prise, inutile de commencer à draguer, Corner ! Elle a déjà testé avec toi et … hum … elle nous a raconté des petites choses pas très flatteuses. », ajouta Fred sapant ainsi toute chance à Michael Corner de finir la soirée avec quelqu'un.   
« Numéros Deux »

Parvati Patil zigzagua jusqu'au centre, suivie d'un Anthony Goldstein dépité.

« La belle a mélangé les alcools. Désolé et bonne chance Anthony. »   
Anthony leur lança un regard implorant, auquel ils répondirent par un sourire qui se voulait démoniaque mais qui ressemblait plus à une grimace alcoolisée.   
« Numéros Trois »

Hermione Granger et Eloïse Midgen se retrouvèrent au centre, les yeux écarquillés.

« Personne n'a dit que les couples devaient être mixtes, les filles ! »   
Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire.   
« Numéros Quatre »

Ron Weasley cligna des yeux quelques secondes et lança un regard implorant vers ses frères.   
Blaise Zabini avait mis sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la moue de l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Et non mon petit Ronny… Inutile de me regarder avec ses yeux de chiens battus, les règles sont les règles. Et puis, Blaise sait que tu es quasiment fiancé, il va bien se tenir. Hein, Blaise ? »   
Blaise leur rendit un sourire énigmatique pendant que Ron jurait contre ses fichus Serpentard sans complexe, ni morale.   
« Numéros Six… Quoi ? Ah oui pardon, Cinq. Excusez moi, c'est la fatigue. »   
Dumbledore toussota dans sa manche.

Pansy Parkinson leva un sourcil dégoûté sur un Colin Creevey tremblant.

« Hum… Oui en effet… Bonne chance Colin ! »   
Pansy qui aurait voulu qu'on lui souhaite bonne chance à elle, rendit un regard noir aux jumeaux qui ne regardaient plus de toutes façons la piste de danse.   
« Numéros Six… Cette fois c'est la bonne. »

Hannah Abbott et Terry Boot se fixèrent avec des petits sourires nerveux.

« Et un couple gagnant, un ! »   
Fred se retourna vers Dumbledore gêné et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Il reprit ensuite sa position avec un petit sourire d'excuse.   
« Hum… la fatigue… Numéros Sept »

Harry qui était allé aux toilettes - merci à Malefoy et à tous les verres qu'il lui avait fait engloutir - se trouvait au niveau de la porte menant au Hall d'entrée et ne voyait pas la piste. Il se dirigea vers le groupe agglutiné, alors qu'on commençait à s'écarter sur son passage.

« Le deuxième numéros Sept se fait attendre… », annonça Georges, impatient.

Harry se trouva enfin au niveau de la piste en pestant contre les idées extravagantes de Dumbledore, , ignorant totalement les regards surpris qui suivaient sa progression.   
Il se retrouva enfin au centre de la piste et faisait à présent face à Drago Malefoy qui semblait à la fois amusé et blasé.   
Harry Potter lui était plutôt, surpris, très surpris… et gêné… voir un peu colère aussi.   
Un bref re-coup d'œil sur le parchemin… Numéro Sept… Il en aurait presque pleuré.

« Waou ! Excusez moi pour mon manque de vocabulaire mais alors ça… Je ne pensais pas avoir à dire ça un jour mais… Bonne Chance, Malefoy… Sincèrement. »   
Harry prit un faux air indigné, alors qu'un Numéro Sept argenté apparaissait sur la poche extérieure de sa chemise verte, avant de lancer.   
« Merci Fred, vraiment ! »   
Georges s'avança vers le bord de l'estrade.   
« Pas de notre faute si tu as une réputation de piètre danseur. »

Harry se tourna vers Malefoy, les mains sur les hanches.   
« J'espère que tu ne comptais pas gagner… »

« J'y ai pensé vaguement, mais mes rêves sont réduis à présent à néant. Enfin qui sait… J'arriverai peut-être à faire quelque chose de toi. », répondit Malefoy avec un sourire énigmatique.

« Ca c'est du challenge Drago. », répliqua un Blaise un peu frustré et jaloux.

* * *

« Potter ! »

Harry prit une mine agacée et recula la tête pour fixer son partenaire.   
« Quoi ? »

Malefoy roula les yeux.   
« Tes Mains Sur Mes Epaules ! Pas une dans la poche et l'autre maladroitement posée sur ma hanche. »

Harry fit ce que disait son partenaire mais répliqua quand même… pour la forme.   
« Je ne suis pas un fille ! Je ne vais pas te tenir comme une bon dieu de fille ! »

Malefoy enroula un bras autour de sa hanche et le guida un peu sur la droite.   
« Non, ça je l'avais remarqué Potter, merci du rappel. Mais je guide donc tu es la fille… »   
Harry allait de nouveau répliquer mais Malefoy fut plus rapide.   
« Tu fais le rôle de la fille, Potter. Il ne peut pas y avoir deux guides donc tu croises tes bras derrière ma nuque et tu me laisses faire, ok ? »

Harry était toujours à vingt centimètre de Drago Malefoy et ça ne rendait pas les choses aisées. Il essayait en vain de suivre le rythme que prenait le blond mais ce n'était guère aisé.

« Et tu t'approches ! »   
Mais avant qu'Harry n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, il se trouvait déjà collé au corps… bien… très agréable et musclé du Serpentard qui avait maintenant une main dans son dos et l'autre toujours dans le dos… mais presque au niveau de son postérieur.   
Il faisait vraiment très chaud tout à coup.   
La deuxième main glissa doucement jusqu'à sa hanche pour faciliter leurs mouvements.   
Quelqu'un avait t'il glisser un glaçon dans son dos ?   
« Beaucoup mieux ! »   
Leurs visages étaient très proches aussi.   
Ses lunettes glissèrent au bout de son nez et Malefoy les remonta doucement appuyant légèrement sur l'arête de son nez.   
Ce simple geste lui coupa la respiration pendant quelques secondes, ce qui additionné au fait qu'il faisait chaud, augmenta encore plus le flux sanguin qui se dirigeait déjà avec vigueur vers ses joues.   
« Chaud Potter ? Gêné ? Ou… »

Harry donna un coup de bassin afin de les faire changer de direction et répliqua en évitant de regarder Malefoy dans les yeux.   
« Tais toi et danse ! »

Il détestait Malefoy.   
Blaise était intéressé par Malefoy.   
Malefoy n'était pas sexy , ni charmant, ni beau.   
De toutes façons il détestait Malefoy.   
…   
Et mieux ! Il détestait danser.

* * *

« Ca ne se passe pas si mal que ça en fait. N'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Faîtes qu'Hermione arrête avec ses questions idiotes !   
« Oui merveilleusement bien… Fabuleux »

Hermione poussa un peu plus sa chaise pour l'approcher de celle de son meilleur ami.   
« Tu sais de quoi je veux parler, Harry. Je suis juste heureuse de remarquer que tu ne t'ai pas battu avec Malefoy sur la piste de danse c'est tout. Et Blaise m'a dit que vous aviez parlé civilement à votre table un peu avant. »

Harry finit son verre d'eau - faîtes que ma tête arrête de tourner ! - et posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.   
« C'est surtout parce que Blaise m'a presque supplié d'être sympa avec Malefoy, Hermione. Pas par choix. Il semblerait qu'il veuille mettre Malefoy dans son lit actuellement et… il semblerait que le fait que je sois sympa avec ce dernier y aide. »

Hermione prit un air songeur.   
« Je m'en doutais… La façon dont il le dévore des yeux… Enfin… Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je sais que Blaise est un grand garçon mais après… enfin tu vois… »   
Elle appuya sa remarque avec un sourcil relevé, ce qui était biensûr inutile… Merlin, merci. Harry avait parfaitement compris.

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais il semblerait que je sois mal placé pour donner des conseils donc je suis prié au silence. »

« Oui c'est par… »

« DANSE NUMERO 2. LES COUPLES SUR LA PISTE. »

Un film et un bon paquet de chips. Une bonne bière aussi. Peut-être quelques cacahouètes.

* * *

« Merlin Malefoy… Tu sais danser le Rock !!! »

Malefoy fit tourner une nouvelle fois Harry pour le réceptionner dans ses bras.   
« Je sais faire beaucoup de choses, Potter… », répondit le blond avec un clin d'œil suggestif.   
Harry oublia de respirer pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.   
Il détestait Malefoy.

« Ca va vous deux ? »   
Harry et Malefoy se retournèrent soudainement pour rencontrer les visages de Ron et Blaise.   
« Potter ne me marche pas trop sur les pieds jusqu'à maintenant et il n'a pas encore rendu son repas sur ma robe de bal, donc tout va bien. »   
Harry laissa échapper un reniflement de dédain.

« Hey Harry ! J'avais pas vu… On dirait un vrai Serpentard comme ça ! »   
Comptez sur Blaise pour faire le genre de remarques qui fâchent.   
« C'est vrai ça Potter… Le petit blason argenté et ta chemise verte. Bienvenu Potter ! »   
Et comptez sur Malefoy pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.   
« C'est le destin Harry… Le choixpeau l'avait prédit. »   
Ron… sans tout cet alcool dans le sang, il n'aurait jamais osé faire ce genre de remarque.

« Bien vous deux… On vous laisser. On fait du surplace depuis une minute et ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on va gagner le prix. A plus tard. »   
Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Malefoy entraîna Harry un peu plus loin en le faisant tournoyer dans tous les sens.   
Alors que le rythme de la musique se calmait doucement, Malefoy approcha doucement sa bouche de l'oreille de Harry en lui chatouillant légèrement la base du cou avec une mèche blonde qui s'échappait de sa queue basse.   
Il allait mourir d'étouffement.   
« C'était quoi cette remarque de Weasley ? »   
Malefoy fit glisser une main le long de son dos, comme pour l'encourager.   
Blaise est intéressé par Malefoy.

« Le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard. »   
Clair, net et précis.   
Et qui c'est qui a perdu sa voix maintenant ?   
« Ca aurait pu être intéressant… Toi, à Serpentard… »   
Et bien non…   
Merlin, il détestait danser.

* * *

« C'est une hallucination ou tu es en train d'essayer de me saouler ? »   
Bien que cette question fut posée en toute connaissance de cause, Harry finit son troisième verre de… à vrai dire il n'en savait trop rien, si ce n'est que c'était vert, avait le goût de pêche et que c'était alcoolisé… un cocktail spécial sans aucun doute.   
Il n'était pas habitué à ingurgiter autant d'alcool pendant une soirée.

« C'est possible… », répondit Malefoy qui buvait aussi son verre de Cocktail-Machin-chose. Il le fixait intensément à présent.

« Je n'ai pas ton esprit tortueux alors merci de m'éclairer… Pourquoi ? Pour endormir ma vigilance ? Pour me provoquer en duel plus tard dans la soirée ? Pour le plaisir de me voir malade ? … Pour profiter de moi ? »

Malefoy ne cilla même pas et continuait à le dévisager.   
Ce type était un psychopathe.   
« Pas de duel, non… »   
C'est que ça l'éclairait beaucoup…

« Au fait… »   
Changer de sujet… ça ne mène à rien.   
« Enfin je suppose que oui… vu ce que m'a dit Blaise… tu es venu seul ? »

Malfoy se recula un peu dans sa chaise, en quittant un peu des yeux le brun.   
« Est-ce que tu as vu un type séduisant accroché à mon bras tout le long de la soirée, Potter ? »   
Très bien… question stupide…   
« C'est un moyen pour me demander si je suis célibataire, Potter ? »   
Prendre ça pour une insulte ou pour du rentre-dedans ? Biensûr … Drago Malefoy intéressé par le Grand Harry Potter… Ben voyons…

« Et en quoi ça m'intéresserai ? »   
Si ce n'est pour savoir si Blaise ne risque pas de se faire tromper derrière son dos.

« En effet… », répondit Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel.   
« Et toi… Pas de femme ? Petite-amie ? Fiancée ? »

Malefoy ne savait peut-être pas qu'il était bi en fait…   
« Non… Je suis en plein désert affectif. Et puis je vais pas te raconter ma vie sentimentale, non ? »

Mais avant que la discussion ne dégénère sincèrement – ça faisait quinze minutes qu'ils discutaient sans s'insulter quand même – une flèche brune atterrit sur les épaules du Survivant pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.   
Malefoy avait les sourcils froncés.   
« Tu penses que je peux demander à Drago de danser avec moi ? Il ne risque pas de se froisser ? Il… »

Harry avança légèrement le dos afin de se dégager de l'emprise de Blaise Zabini.   
« Blaise… Pourquoi tu me poses cette question à moi ? Premièrement je ne vois pas le problème et de Deux tu le connais beaucoup mieux que moi. »   
Il insista sur les derniers mots en pointant de la tête le grand blond qui regardait avec un air amusé l'échange.

Après quelques petits cafouillages, le petit brun filiforme réussit enfin à faire sa demande sous les yeux blasés d'Harry et amusés de Malefoy.   
Ce dernier accepta et suivit son futur cavalier non sans avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil à l'ex-Gryffondor et lui avoir lancer « A plus tard beau brun ! »   
Harry roula des yeux et finit sa boisson verte alcoolisée.

Là il avait trop bu.

* * *

« Et vous serez livrés quand ? »   
Justin Flinch-Fletchey avait le coude sur la table, la tête dans la paume de sa main droite et les yeux brumeux – à ce stade de la soirée ils avaient tous les yeux brumeux si ce n'est Ginny qui était sobre… Sobre ?

« Faut demander à Ron là… »   
Parce que lui il ne s'en souvenait plus mais alors plus du tout…   
Mardi, Mercredi ou Jeudi… A moins que ce soit Lundi… De toutes façons Ron devrait le savoir, ils étaient livrés toujours le même jour. Oui, il devrait s'en souvenir lui aussi mais ce fichu cocktail verdâtre lui avait fait définitivement trop d'effet.   
« Excuse moi mais je parle rarement boulot en soirée. De plus Malefoy m'a saoulé toute la soirée et je ne pense plus trop clairement. Désolé Justin. »

« Pas grave… Et les articles… Je veux dire comme marque de gants… »

Justin était quand même têtu.   
« Hum… Attends voir… REFF45, DDXS11, HNJR44 et… je viens pas de te donner les références là ? »   
C'est que ça devenait limite automatique.

« Je pense qu'on va oublier Harry, c'est pas grave. »   
Merlin, merci. Justin pouvait aussi comprendre qu'il existait certains moments où Harry était totalement inapte à parler boulot.   
Surtout de gants de Quidditch. Les balais encore…   
Sa chaise craqua un peu.

« Bonsoir Malefoy »

Harry se retourna pour se noyer dans deux lacs d'eau glacée qui le regardait fixement.   
« Bonsoir Finch… Tu peux venir quelques minutes Potter ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils mais se leva quand même.   
Alcool… Quand Tu Embrumes Ma Tête…   
Malefoy lui avait saisit le poignet et l'entraînait vers ce qui semblait être la piste de danse.   
Ils étaient au centre maintenant.   
Ils QUOI ?   
« On fait quoi là ? C'est pas encore la troisième danse… Si ? »

Malefoy le fixa avec un petit sourire.   
« Je t'invite juste à danser, Potter. Pas de quoi brûler un balai. »

« Tu… »   
Mais Malefoy l'avait déjà saisit par les épaules et y avait enrouler ses bras.   
« Tu fais la fille maintenant ? »   
Il aurait du juste le repousser en le traitant de malade mais ses neurones étaient complètement hors-circuit.   
Son corps aussi… Il avait déjà placé ses bras autour de la taille fine du blond.   
Malefoy lui répondit par un clin d'œil et posa sa tête sur son épaule.   
« Et en plus… UN SLOW ? »   
Il sentit le rire de Malefoy qui raisonnait au creux de son cou.   
« Tu es un gros malade Malefoy ! »

Il détestait… les fichues situations du genre…   
Et il faisait toujours aussi chaud.   
…   
Et Blaise était intéressé par Malefoy.

* * *

« Tu crois que Blaise va m'en vouloir ? »   
Harry finissait la soirée au jus de citrouille, c'était définitif.

« C'est pas comme si c'était toi qui avait demandé à Malefoy de danser, Harry. »   
Ca il le savait parfaitement… et ça ne le réconfortait pas plus que ça en fait. Blaise ne s'arrêtait pas à ce genre de détails.   
« Et puis c'est ton ami, non ? En plus il a bu, Malefoy a bu, tu as bu… moi aussi d'ailleurs. Bref, demain tout sera oublié. »   
Merlin ! Hermione où est tu ? Non pas que Ron ne soit pas un mauvais ami, non. Mais bonjour les phrases réconfortantes. Du haute gamme !

Un bruit de chaise qui racle le sol se fit entendre aux côtés d'Harry qui tourna la tête, histoire de se préparer un peu (quelques secondes) mentalement au cas où ça serait Blaise.   
Jackpot !   
« Ta soirée se passe bien Blaise ? »   
Il l'avait trouvé cette phrase bidon… mémo pour plus tard : Ne Jamais Plus Boire En Compagnie de Malefoy.

Blaise leur fit un petit sourire d'excuse avant de s'affaler peu gracieusement dans sa chaise.   
« Parfaitement, merci. Je viens de faire danser Neville… le pauvre… »   
Qui avait prit du polynectar pour prendre la place de son ami ?   
Blaise fronça un peu les sourcils en voyant les yeux exorbités d'Harry.   
« C'est quoi le problème ? Je croyais que tu aimais aussi draguer les types hétéro pour t'amuser… »   
La Quatrième Dimension.   
« Oh j'y suis… Ecoute Harry, tu fais ce que tu veux avec Drago. Nous ne sommes pas mariés que je sache. Et puis, c'est avant tout mon ami… Bon c'est vrai que ça me plairait qu'il devienne un peu plus que mon ami… Et puis, c'est pas comme si tu lui avais fait du rentre dedans… Disons, que j'ouvre la chasse au Drago Malefoy ! Que le meilleur gagne ! »

Harry sortit soudain de sa petite hallucination éveillée et alcoolisée.   
« Merc… QUOI ? Je suis pas intéressé de toutes façons. Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Nous nous sommes détestés pendant sept ans, je ne vois pas en quoi un peu d'alcool et quelques danses vont changer quelque chose, sincèrement. En plus, il doit être en train de planifier un je-ne-sais-quoi pour rendre ma vie minable… »   
Ron approuva de la tête, une petite ombrelle dans la bouche.

« Vous ne lui donnez vraiment pas beaucoup de crédit… Enfin, tant mieux pour moi, Harry. A toute à l'heure. »   
Et Blaise partit de ce pas cherché son grand blond dans la foule.

* * *

« Potter, sincèrement… il n'y a pas au moins une danse où tu es doué… si ce n'est les slow, mais il ne faut aucun talent pour danser sur ce genre de musique. »

Un tango (quelque chose qui y ressemblait du moins) sincèrement… Et il croyait qu'il savait danser sur ça ?   
En plus, ils avaient l'air vraiment ridicules !   
« Actuellement si Malefoy… mais je ne pense pas qu'il passe ce genre de musique ici. Premièrement c'est moldu et même s'ils ont passé du rock, je ne pense pas qu'ils ont pensé au zouk. »

Les yeux de Drago devinrent soudain très brillants, limite s'ils ne clignotaient pas.   
« Tu sais danser le zouk ? »   
Pourquoi il avait répondu à la question, déjà ?   
Harry hocha juste la tête, alors que Drago l'entraînait vers l'estrade, une main sur la hanche.

Quelques neurones fonctionnels plus tard…   
« Tu connais le zouk ? C'est une danse moldue ! »

Drago lui fit son plus beau sourire.   
« Potter, je suis déjà allé dans des boîtes moldues… En plus, il existe une adaptation de cette danse dans le monde magique aussi. »   
Galère…   
Malefoy devint soudain un peu plus sérieux.   
« Je me demandais depuis toute à l'heure… Vous avez aiguisé ma curiosité… C'est quoi le problème avec Matthew Green ? »

Malefoy amorça le changement de direction vers les tables.   
« Pas de problème avec Matthew. »   
Enfin… c'était pas comme si c'était un secret de Polichinelle… Et puis ça ne touchait pas Blaise et ne l'embarrassait pas…

Le blond fronça quand même les sourcils.   
« Mais encore ? »

Il avait oublié que Malefoy était têtu… Oh, puis il arrêterait de poser des questions.   
« Un ex »   
Enfin si le mot petit-ami pouvait être appliqué à Matthew…

« Un ex de Blaise ? C'est toi qui les a fait se rencontrer ? A ce que j'ai vu ça s'est plutôt mal terminé, non ? »

Harry échappa un rire et se rapprocha un peu du blond pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.   
Merlin, il avait vraiment trop bu !   
« Pas un ex de Blaise, non. »   
Malefoy s'écarta légèrement pour fixer le brun avec des grands yeux.   
Il avait perdu sa langue ?   
Harry rit de plus belle.   
« Oh, rien de très extraordinaire… On a couché ensemble plusieurs fois, on bien pris notre pied et on est en bon terme. »   
Séché Malefoy.

Il aimait bien le tango en fait.

* * *

« Je suis un Dieu ! », lança Harry en s'affalant sur un banc.

« En plein trip Je-suis-Harry-Potter-le-Sauveur-du-Monde-Magique, Harry ? », lança Ginny pouffant dans son jus de citrouille.

Harry se redressa un peu pour se positionner sur son coude et faire face aux quelques jeunes femmes qui se trouvaient à côté de lui.   
« Je viens juste de rendre Malefoy muet ! C'est pas extraordinaire ça ? », répliqua Harry très fier de lui.

« Merveilleux Harry », répondit Hermione en roulant des yeux.

« T'es vraiment pas drôle Herm' »

* * *

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs », annonça Lee Jordan qui avait remplacé Fred qui était coincé avec Mimi Geignarde pour cause de Tequila.

« Voici donc venu le temps de la dernière danse ! », ajouta Georges qui lui tenait encore sur ses jambes mais qui maudissait avec ferveur ce fameux jour où ils avaient acceptés de devenir les parrains de ces deux promotions.

« Les résultats seront donnés à la fin de la chanson… Et décernés par le merveilleux jury composé de Fred qui n'est pas là mais qui va revenir… T'es sûr ? … Bien pas de Fred, donc … Je disais … ah oui … Georges Weasley, Albus Dumbledore notre cher ancien directeur, la merveilleuse Minerva MacGonagall, le symp… Comment ça je fais du lèche-botte ? … je disais ENCORE … le sympathique professeur Flitchwick et de moi-même, Lee Jordan. Severus Rogue était grippé paraît t'il ? Dommage … Son avis nous aurait sûrement été très précieux. Nous remercions aussi d'avance Colin Creevey pour les photos qu'il a prise de la soirée. »

Les applaudissements retentirent alors que Colin rougissait à vue d'œil.

« Allez ! En piste ! »

Une douce musique tropicale retentit ainsi que quelques exclamations réjouies… ou plus horrifiées.   
« NE CROIS PAS QUE JE VAIS PAS DANSER CA AVEC TOI ZABINI ! TU TE METS BIEN LE DOIGT DANS L'ŒIL ! »   
« Ronny, la ferme ! Et danse ! »   
« Seamus, je t'assure que je suis une déesse pour ce genre de danse ! Approche toi un peu… voilà… »   
« Heu… Hermione ? Comment on danse ça exactement ? »

Harry lui ne dit rien mais fusilla du regard son partenaire qui affichait un sourire immense.   
Inutile de dire qu'il savait parfaitement pourquoi les jumeaux (moins un) avaient mis du zouk pour la quatrième danse.   
Et Blaise qui lui jetait des regard jaloux.

Malefoy glissa un bras derrière la nuque d'Harry, alors qu'il plaçait sa main droite sur la paume gauche de son partenaire. Le brun plaça son bras droit dans le dos du blond en murmurant quelque chose qui sonnait comme « réfrigérateur »… à moins que ce soit « manipulateur »…   
Malefoy colla le corps d'Harry contre le sien, alors qu'ils commençaient à onduler doucement.

« C'est vrai que tu te débrouilles, Potter… », lança Malefoy contre le cou de son partenaire.   
Harry essayait tant bien que mal de garder la tête froide et d'oublier la friction au niveau de son entrejambe.

« C'est quoi tout ce cinéma, Malefoy ? Un moyen de rendre jaloux Blaise ? Si c'est le cas… je t'assure, ça marche merveilleusement bien ! »   
Le fait de parler, limitait la casse à priori…

« Et si mes motifs étaient beaucoup plus simples, Potter ? », répondit le blond en soufflant légèrement au creux de son cou, sous le lobe de l'oreille.   
Mais quand Malefoy parlait, tout contrôle de son corps partait en fumée…   
Il avait une érection… Oh – My – God !   
...   
Rectification : Tournez la phrase au pluriel…   
Oh – My – God bis !

Malefoy observa quelques secondes le visage rougi de son ex-ennemi, sourit doucement et se frotta un peu plus contre l'érection naissante du brun.   
Harry laissa échapper un râle rauque.   
Le blond en profita pour se nicher dans son cou et happer le lobe de son oreille, pour le sucer avec douceur.   
Les doigts d'Harry se crispèrent sur la robe du jeune homme blond et ferma doucement les yeux.   
Même la phrase « on a de l'audience » devenait de plus en plus faible dans son cerveau.   
La langue de Malefoy suivait maintenant sensuellement le tracé de sa jugulaire alors que sa main serrait avec force celle d'Harry.   
Il allait l'embrasser sauvagement au beau milieu de la piste quand la musique s'arrêta.   
Et la réalité lui revint d'un coup, tel une cascade d'eau glaciale dans son dos.

« … Quelques minutes pour une dernière concertation. »

Harry s'était décaler de son partenaire et affichait une mine à mi-chemin entre l'horreur et la gêne.   
Drago Malefoy lui semblait à la fois frustré et peiné. Il n'osait même pas lui adresser la parole au risque de se prendre un poing dans la figure.

« Drago, ça va ? »   
Blaise et ses questions inutiles…   
Biensûr que ça n'allait pas !   
Le blond lui rendit un regard froid et porta son regard vers l'estrade, fuyant du regard sa nemesis avec ses a priori et son dégoût envers sa personne.

« Les Résultats sont… »

Harry tourna doucement la tête et resta figé un instant en observant le regard douloureux de son partenaire de danse pour la soirée.   
¤ … Une deuxième chance … ¤   
Harry secoua brièvement la tête.   
¤ … Ta réalité bicolore … ¤   
Il souffla d'ennui doucement.   
¤ … Avoue qu'il est sexy … ¤   
Il passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque.   
¤ … Il était dans notre camp … ¤   
Harry prit une pause résignée.

Il posa gentiment une main sur l'épaule de Malefoy et força un petit sourire.   
« Malefoy ? »

Ce dernier se retourna brusquement et le sonda quelques secondes.   
« Quoi ? »   
Sa voix était sèche et tranchante.

« Hum… C'était une soirée très agréable… Et… les danses aussi… Je suis content d'avoir pu te revoir… et… et bien… ravi d'avoir pu voir que tu avais changé… »   
Magnifique ! Parfait avec les bégaiements en moins !

Drago Malefoy l'observa intensément quelques secondes, avant qu'un petit sourire nerveux apparaisse au coin de ses lèvres.   
« Ravi aussi… Harry… »

Harry oublia le concours et il n'entendit jamais la voix de Fred – qui avait finit de remplir la cuvette des toilettes – annonce que les gagnants étaient Luna Lovegood et Zaccharias Smith.

Un paquet de chips et un téléfilm barbant à la télé… peut-être…   
Et des cacahouètes…   
Sans la bière…

_A Suivre..._

* * *

**J'aurai pu faire une one-shot mais je souhaitais ajouter quelques petites difficultés et histoires.   
Le chapitre est LONG !!! Merlin... je n'ai jamais écris un chapitre aussi long... Je ne sais pas si les autres parties feront la même longueur. Surtout les deux dernières...   
Je sais il reste beaucoup de questions en suspens et le comportement d'Harry n'est pas extraordinaire. Mais le fait est que je trouvais ça assez improbable qu'il lui saute dans les bras comme ça. De plus les motifs de Drago ne sont pas non plus très clairs.   
En tout cas je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette partie !   
La prochaine fois... beaucoup plus de Drago, Blaise, Ginny, Hermione et Ron. Harry aussi... mais du point de vue de Drago. **

* * *

S'il vous plaît, Gentils Lecteurs ... Si vous avez aimé, détesté, avez des remarques à faire ... Cliquez avec le bouton gauche de votre souris sur le zoli petit rectangle bleu où il y a marqué "Go !" après avoir fait défiler la liste à gauche sur "Submit Review" ... Je sais, je sais, vous n'êtes pas idiots et savez parfaitement envoyer une review ! 


	2. Faire Parler Blaise et Ginny

**Titre :** Numéros Sept

**Auteur :** La Magicienne d'Oz

**Warning / Attention / Avertissement :** Cette fanfiction contient du Yaoi ou Slash ! Si vous êtes homophobes ou tout simplement que le fait de parler de relations amoureuses / sexuelles entre hommes vous gêne, veuillez cliquez sur le bouton précédent en haut de votre page de navigateur internet.

**Genre :** Romance / et mon n'importe nawouak habituel ( ... Soit mon pseudo-humour "spécial", ou ma bêtise, ou encore folie ... C'est à vous de voir ! )  
**Couple en question (même si c'est ma foi quasi inutile de le préciser) :** Harry / Drago  
**Rating :** R... Toujours pas pour cette partie comme je l'avais annoncé, peut-être pas pour la prochaine non plus mais à coup sûr pour la dernière !

**L'auteur ne fait ... et blablablabla ... (Disclaimer)**  
Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. K. Rowling, notre sublimissime déesse de la littérature ! On se prosterne s'il vous plaît ... Je ne me fais pas de fric sur son dos, et re blabla !

**Résumé de la première partie (Rappel) :**  
Harry s'est donc retrouvé avec son petit groupe d'amis à un dîner/bal d'anciens élèves de Poudlard promotions 97 et 98. Comme d'hab' Dumbledore s'amuse bien et semble vouloir pousser Harry à l'infractus en le plaçant à la table de Drago Malefoy puis en le faisant concourir à un concours de danse avec sa toujours-nemesis... biensûr si vous lui demandez, Albus répondra qu'il n'y est pour rien et que c'est un pur hasard (question : Pourquoi personne n'y croit ?)  
Drago lui ne proteste pas trop et semble plutôt apprécier : histoire de faire rager son ancien rival ? Ou parce qu'il apprécie vraiment ?  
Rentre dans l'équation Blaise Zabini, ancien ami de Drago qui en pince aussi pour ce dernier...  
... Et quelques cocktails verdâtres, et des danses très, très rapprochées !

**Où l'auteur parle des personnages (Re)**  
Harry : Il a vaincu Voldemort comme prévu et s'en est tiré après un mois de coma magique. Il a fait partie de l'équipe des Eagles de Dublin pendant un an mais a vite démissionné quand les fans en venaient jusqu'à squatter devant la porte de sa maison en Irlande. Harry Potter et la joie de la notoriété ça fait deux... voir quatre ! Il a ouvert depuis deux ans, une boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Ron et comme les affaires marchent bien, ils ont décidés d'ouvrir une sucursalle à Pré-au-Lard, où Ron sera gérant. Il est actuellement célibataire, a ou s'est fait plaqué à chaque fois pour manque de compromis et d'investissement...  
Ron : Il n'a pas mis un gallion dans l'entreprise partagée avec Harry, mais il met toujours beaucoup du sien. Le Quidditch reste une de ses plus grandes passions et il travaille avec acharnement et plaisir (pour une fois !). Il est fiancé depuis peu et se mariera dans cinq mois...  
Hermione : Elle a fait de très brillantes études à l'Ecole Supérieure de Médecine Magique de Londres, a fini major de sa promo et a trouvé une place de médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste où elle travaille depuis huit mois (Médecine Magique c'est horriblement long comme études !). Elle perdra son nom de jeune fille dans cinq mois et deviendra Madame Hermione Weasley.  
Ginny : Ne se sentant pas capable de suivre son modèle mais choisissant tout de même la même voie qu'Hermione, Ginny travaille aux côtés de Mme Pomfresh, qu'elle remplaçera dans quelques années quand celle-ci aura pris sa retraite. Elle a depuis peu une vie sentimentale normale, ayant souffert pendant de très longs mois à cause d'une rupture douloureuse avec Blaise Zabini qui découvrait juste sa véritable identité sexuelle. Elle sort depuis trois mois avec Neville.  
Neville : Il a tué sans remord Bellatrix Lestranges d'un bel Avada Kedavra et a reçu la médaille de l'ordre de Merlin, première classe. Neville a quand même trouvé sa voie et a étudié pendant trois ans à l'Ecole d'Herbologie Magique de Manchester. Il travaille à présent pour diverses boutiques de Botanique et voyage de temps en temps pour rencontrer ses collègues Herbologues à travers le monde. Ses parents sont morts depuis trois ans...  
Blaise : Il a suivit son meilleur ami pour rejoindre les forces combattant Voldemort et est devenu peu de temps plus tard, membre actif du Groupe célèbre des Gryffondor grâce à son amitié avec Ginny Weasley. C'est pendant sa relation avec cette dernière des années plus tard, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était plus attirés par les membres de la gente masculine que les femmes. Il s'occupe de la gérance d'un Club sorcier branché de Londres et est actuellement célibataire ... il ne compte pas le rester très longtemps ! Et puis il y a les autres... : Dean, Seamus, Lavande, Parvati, Michael, Zacharias, Gregory, Justin, Pansy, Millicent, Colin, etc. On en parle dans la fic mais on ne s'y attarde pas ici !  
Quant à Drago ... On va en apprendre d'avantage au fil de l'histoire ...

**Hum...  
Oui l'attente a été longue, je sais !  
Bref... juste pour dire que NON je n'arrêterai pas ma fic, inutile de me poser la question.  
Et enfin... m'excuser pour l'attente. Due à des moments d'écriture désorganisés, des ré-écritures, etc. **

* * *

**PARTIE II : Faire Parler Ginny et Blaise**  
_Où l'on se méfie d'Harry Potter_

_7 ans après la remise des A.S.P.I.C  
Samedi 15 Novembre 2005 _

" AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH ! "  
Et Drago Malefoy dans sa belle robe bleutée à 1000 gallions, les cheveux longs réunis en une queue basse qu'il avait mis pas moins de trente minutes à finaliser… s'écrasa sur ce qui semblait être un mur.  
En plein milieu du salon.  
Biensûûûûûûr !  
Qui avait dit que Blaise Zabini était parfaitement stable psychologiquement ?  
Pas lui en tout cas ! Rien que le fait d'être ami avec lui dénotait indéniablement qu'il avait une case en moins.  
Il aurait tout vu ! Un mur en plein milieu du salon, à deux mètres de la cheminée qui était sensée, outre quelques feux de cheminée pour faire joli - parce qu'être sorcier et riche permet quelques petits arrangements de confort à un meilleur rendement - accueillir les visiteurs. Et quand on ne prévient pas…

" Oups ! Désolé… "

Et lui, crétin fini, était maintenant allongé sur le sol à cause du choc, les os de sa cage thoracique en miettes, le souffle court… ou même plus de souffle du tout.  
Il voyait déjà les titres des journaux : " Drago Malefoy, riche héritier de la fortune Malefoy, meurt après une sortie ratée dans un mur en plein milieu du salon d'un ami ". Sublime !

" Defracturatio "

C'était un tout petit peu mieux.  
Mais il craignait que la douleur ne s'estomperait pas rapidement si ce crétin restait encore penché au dessus de lui avec ses yeux de merlan frit.

" Dedoloris "

Et ce stupide, stupide, stupide type lui sortait ce fichu sort qui avait causé de nombreux tracas parce que quelques imbéciles écorchait le mot et lançait à la place un sort impardonnable.  
" Crétin ", réussit Drago à articuler avant de reprendre difficilement son souffle.

" Bonsoir à toi aussi. Désolé pour le mur… "

S'il n'avait pas été allongé bêtement sur le sol, il aurait peut-être eut l'air menaçant ; mais il fallait avouer que son avachissement sur la moquette rendait les choses beaucoup moins sérieuses et son regard spécial " je vais t'avada kedavré dans quelques secondes " devait presque faire rire.  
Blaise décida enfin de l'aider à se relever et pointa une petite moue honteuse à son ami, alors qu'il triturait sa manche avec deux doigts.  
" Tu peux m'expliquer en quelques mots ce que fait ce mur, enfin demi-mur histoire de bien te briser la respiration et accessoirement les os quand tu te le prends dans le ventre, en plein milieu de ton salon ? "  
C'était lui ou sa voix avait presque l'air éteinte ?  
Drago en aurait presque pleuré… il n'avait même plus l'air menaçant !

" Je… euh… disons, hum… travaux ? "  
Suffisant pour Zabini pourtant. Tant mieux. Crétin.

" Oui ? "

" Nouvelle décoration de mon appartement ? "

" Et tu souhaites mettre un demi-mur en plein milieu de ton salon… pour ? Faire joli ? Tuer les quelques infortunés qui auront l'audace de vouloir cambrioler ton appartement ? "

" Un essai ? "

Ce type était désespérant !

* * *

Drago Malefoy qui, c'était évident, n'était pas venu pour se prendre un mur en plein dans la cage thoracique - évitant de peu le perforage des poumons - avait une raison bien précise de se trouver ce samedi soir chez son ami Blaise Zabini.  
Il n'était pas venu pour un dîner aux chandelles avec l'ex-Serpentard, bien que ce dernier en avait rêver toute la semaine mais qui était bien vite redescendu sur terre ce jeudi même quand le blond lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'ils ne dépasseraient pas le stade des repas amicaux, des scrabbles (Personne ne voulait savoir - surtout pas Blaise - où Drago Malefoy avait connu ce jeu moldu et surtout l'imbécile qui avait décidé de lui apprendre les règles. Quand on était en compagnie de Drago Malefoy, on ne jouait pas à un stupide jeu de société… Il existait de biens meilleures choses à faire en compagnie du blond !) et des sorties en boîte. Ses fantasmes resteraient donc des fantasmes. 

Blaise n'avait pas revu Drago Malefoy depuis la fin de la guerre, ou plutôt depuis la célébration de la mort de Voldemort. Heu… bien que ces souvenirs restaient embués de vodka et de whisky… Il se souvenait de quelques fragments comme lui sur une table en train de se débarrasser de tout ses vêtements (Merci à Ron et Harry de lui rappeler le plus souvent possible), de lui et Hermione dansant la polka, Rogue taciturne qui écoutait une MacGonagall ivre lui raconter des histoires salaces (à moins que ce soit Tonks en MacGonagall), ou Albus Dumbledore dansant le rock avec Arthur Weasley (ou Tonks en Arthur Weasley). Le seul souvenir de cette soirée avec Drago Malefoy restait celui où il avait ouvert la porte des toilettes des garçons de Poudlard (ceux jouxtant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard) et qu'il était tombé sur un journaliste brun, musclé, son pantalon en accordéon au niveau de ses chevilles avec un jeune homme blond accroché à sa taille par les cuisses, la tête en arrière… bref, il avait vite refermé la porte de peur de se faire griller en train de mater. Mais cette vision restait tout de même un superbe aphrodisiaque. Et s'il avait fini cette bouteille de firewhisky avec Ron, comme ils l'avaient prévu, il se serait sûrement assis sur le carrelage pour regarder la scène.

Ils s'étaient de toute façon perdu de vue pendant la guerre ; Blaise entrait dans la petite armée qui était sensée attaquer de plein front les mangemorts pendant que Drago restait cantonné au rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix.  
Puis ils avaient tous fait leur petite vie, chacun de leur côté sans se recroiser jusqu'à la semaine dernière.  
Mais c'était Drago qu'il avait suivi… jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore pour combattre le seigneur noir. Lui n'avait rien à perdre, ses parents n'étaient que de quelconque sorciers anonymes qui étaient aussi proche de Voldemort que la famille Weasley sans pour autant prendre parti.

Donc si Drago Malefoy, celui qui avait été son meilleur ami à Poudlard, voulait l'accompagner à sa soirée quasi-hebdomadaire avec ses amis Gryffondor, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.  
Même si c'était pour se rapprocher d'Harry Potter, monsieur insensible !  
Il ferait avec !

* * *

" Maintenant que nous avons parfaitement convenu que tu es complètement givré et que tu as un goût douteux en matière de décoration… quel est le programme ? "  
Drago avait enfin retrouvé sa voix, sa prestance - et son sarcasme. 

" Et bien… Nous allons chercher Ginny, ensuite nous passons prendre Hermione et enfin nous allons chez Ron. "  
Blaise gardait les poings fixés derrière son dos. Il se sentait toujours un peu honteux. Mais ô joie, le pan de mur avait disparu.

" Joyeux programme ! "

" Tu n'étais pas obligé d'accepter l'invitation qui d'ailleurs n'en était pas vraiment une puisque c'est toi qui m'a dit que tu souhaitais venir. Tu as changé d'avis ? "

" Non "  
Oh non ! Il n'allait pas se défiler maintenant !  
Détermination, c'était ça sa mantra.  
" Tu es prêt ? "

" Biensûr… Alors, Drago ? Prêt pour partir pour le Terrier ? "

Drago s'il avait eut une tasse dans la main, l'aurait fait dramatiquement tomber ; Drago, s'il était en train de boire du thé, l'aurait recraché aussitôt ; mais comme Drago était bêtement accoudé au mûr, qu'il n'avait pas de tasse dans la main, ni de thé dans la bouche, il ne fit qu'un petit bruit de gorge choqué alors qu'il regardait son ami avec des yeux exorbités.  
" Pardon ? Terrier ? "

Blaise se permit un petit sourire amusé.  
" Ginny vit encore chez ses parents. Un problème ? "

" Aucun "  
Si ce n'est que sa voix restait tout de même un peu étouffée.

Détermination

* * *

" Blaise ! "  
Dans la seconde qui suivit, ce dernier se fit assaillir par la matriarche Weasley qui lui faisait l'immense honneur de l'accueillir dans ses bras. Traduction : l'étouffait gentiment en signe d'affection. Ce qui tout de même coupait la respiration et qui restait assez gênant.  
" Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tout se passe comme tu veux ? "  
Oui, oui, biensûr. Enfin, si elle desserrait les bras ça lui permettrait de répondre correctement.  
Ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques secondes. Heureusement pour Blaise qui n'avait jamais été champion d'apnée même dans une vie antérieure. 

" Tout se passe bien, merci. Et vous, Molly ? "

" Oh, ça peut aller. Les jumeaux ont enfin trouver un appartement. A 27 ans, il était temps ! C'est devenu d'ailleurs bien calme. Et les travaux dis moi, ça avance ? "

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, alors que Blaise commençait à resserrer les poings derrière son dos.  
Ce qui permis de clore le sujet - heureusement pour Blaise et pour la dignité de Drago qui ne voulait pas que ses péripéties soient racontées à Molly, donc par extension aux Weasley et dont le raclement de gorge était parfaitement fortuit, biensûr ! Qui en aurait douté ?  
Molly se retourna donc au bruit et aperçu enfin le nouveau visiteur.

Il y eut tout d'abord quelques secondes de silence.  
Puis Molly s'avança vers Drago et… fit ce qu'elle faisait à chacun de ses fils, fille, ami de ses fils, ami des amis de ses fils, voir ami des petites-amies des amis de ses fils, ou même… bref à toute personne qui n'était pas un mangemort (qui étaient tous à Azkaban, du moins on l'espérait), qui était plus jeune qu'elle (elle ne s'imaginait pas serrer Dumbledore dans ses bras), qui n'était pas Voldemort (dont les cendres avaient sûrement était portées et disséminées sur toute l'Angleterre) et qui ne s'appelait pas Fudge ou Rita. Elle n'avait pas de mention spéciale pour Drago Malefoy.  
Et non… Drago non plus, n'était pas champion d'apnée.  
Et quand elle l'eut enfin relâché et que les petits neurones de Drago purent enfin fonctionner à leur rendement maximal par ce nouvel afflux d'oxygène, il décida qu'il était tombé dans la 4ème dimension.

" Drago Malefoy, mon pauvre petit. "  
Et elle lui faisait même les yeux de cocker comme si elle était désolée. Le tout c'était de savoir pourquoi.  
" Je suis désolée… Orphelin si jeune. Je sais que nous avons toujours eut quelques petites divergences d'opinion avec ton père… mais tout de même… Oh je suis désolée de te parler de ça, c'est assez inapproprié. Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu es le bienvenu… "  
Oui… la 4ème dimension (il ne manquait que la petite musique angoissante et le décor était planté) ou même peut-être la 5ème, voir le monde imaginaire de Peter Pan ou d'Alice au pays des merveilles (dire qu'il avait toujours eut la phobie des lapins…), ou encore un cauchemar. Et peut-être que dans la foulée Arthur Weasley débarquerait dans un pantalon à pattes d'ef' et une chemise à paillettes en chantant Born To Be Alive.  
Drago laissa échapper un petit rire dans la manche de sa robe hors de prix.  
" Vous êtes venus chercher Ginny, c'est ça ? "  
Tout à fait ! Et après on s'en va… Ils n'étaient pas là non plus pour faire la discussion avec Molly Weasley. Et Drago n'avait pas particulièrement envie de voir Arthur Weasley (même accoutré comme pour se rendre à une soirée disco) parce que même si sa femme restait très polie et sympathique, il redoutait un peu la confrontation avec le patriarche.

" Oui, maman. Ils sont là pour venir me chercher. D'ailleurs on s'en va maintenant. A plus tard. "

Et Drago et Blaise n'eurent même pas le temps de dire bonjour et au revoir, que la rouquine les entraînait de nouveau vers la cheminée.

" Tu feras attention à ce que tu manges et ne bois pas d'alcool. Cantonnes toi à boire de l'eau ma chérie ! "

Drago crut entendre un " Et zut, il fallait qu'elle l'ouvre " mais il n'eut même pas le temps de s'interroger que Ginny lui tendait le pot contenant la poudre de cheminette, ou plutôt qui lui collait dans les mains sans ménagement.

* * *

" Pourquoi nous sommes de nouveau chez toi ! Je croyais qu'il fallait que l'on passe chercher Granger. " 

Ginny Weasley adoptait un profil douteux en lui tournant autour avec un visage très sérieux et méditatif, alors que Blaise même s'il semblait ignorer la réponse - la rouquine lui avait juste dit qu'il y avait un changement de programme et qu'il fallait qu'ils retournent chez lui - semblait plutôt confiant.  
" Changement de programme. Hermione n'est pas chez elle, elle m'a envoyé un hibou tout à l'heure. Il faut passer chez Harry. "

Deux " Oh " résonnèrent dans la pièce mais c'était évident que celui de Blaise semblait plus amusé que surpris. Ce qui ne manqua pas de se confirmer quand un petit sourire sadique apparu sur ses lèvres.  
" Chez Harry ? Ce qui insinue un changement radical de nos actuelles tenues ? "

Drago n'était plus sûr que cette soirée était en fin de compte une bonne idée. Les deux conspirateurs le regardait avec un air de prédateur en lui tournant autour.  
" Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans nos tenues ? "

Les deux manipulateurs échangèrent un regard amusé et très, très louche.  
C'est Blaise qui répondit cette fois-ci.  
" Celle de Ginny passe très bien, mais pas les nôtres. "

Drago regarda pour la première fois ce que portait Ginny Weasley, parce qu'il fallait bien le dire, il se fichait bien de savoir si elle portait une robe mauve, fushia, orange ou verte.  
Ce qu'il vit l'alarma par la suite d'ailleurs…  
Elle portait ce qu'il avait déjà vu porter dans quelques boîtes de nuit moldues de Londres et qui bien que très sympathique sur les autres, ne lui convenait pas mais alors pas du tout. Il préférait des choses plus classiques ou éventuellement sorcières.  
Elle portait ce qu'on lui avait dit s'appelait " jean " et un machin très, très court et serré qui montrait clairement son nombril.

Drago déglutit… en se répétant sa mantra et son but.

* * *

" Donc je dois porter ces horreurs tout ça parce que Potter est devenu un paranoïaque maladif, qu'on ne peut donc pas entrer chez lui en apparaissant ou par poudre de cheminette, voir par portoloin, et qu'il a eut la sublimissime idée d'emménager dans un quartier moldu de Londres ? "  
Drago fulminait, crisait, était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs… 

" C'est un assez bon résumé de la situation, oui, si ce n'est le " maladif " qui est tout de même un peu excessif… Je t'assure qu'Harry a de très bonnes raisons d'être paranoïaque. Il est tout de même Celui-qui-a-survécut et un ancien grand joueur de Quidditch. "  
Et Blaise qui se fichait ouvertement de lui alors que Miss Belette semblait être à mille lieux d'ici.  
Un sadique et une je-m'en-foutiste ! Merveilleux !  
" Et puis tu ne portes pas des horreurs, c'est très sexy sur toi… N'est-ce pas Ginny ? "

La jeune femme se retourna en reconnaissant son prénom dans la conversation. Biensûr, comme elle avait complètement zappé le reste de la phrase, Blaise du tout lui répéter et un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.  
" Très sexy en effet, Malefoy. Ca met tes fesses en valeurs, qui sont sublimes il faut l'avouer ! "  
Et cette fille n'avait aucune retenue, quoique normalement il ne s'en plaignait pas, du moins pas quand ce défaut était mis à contribution pour louer son physique qu'il savait plutôt agréable.  
Et là, au lieu de rougir, de remercier, ou de sortir un " je sais ", son agacement ne se fit que plus intense.

Drago tritura les poches arrières de son jean noir, sa main droite passait sur le tissus du tee-shirt gris-bleu que Blaise lui avait prêté, alors qu'il affichait une moue de dégoût.  
On lui avait laissé ses chaussures, merci bien.

Les conspirateurs étaient eux, en pleine conversation.  
" … ou Harry n'ont invité personne ? "  
C'était Blaise qui parlait.  
" Je pense qu'ils ont invités un gros client qui en plus de leur passer de grosses commandes, est sympathique et beau mec. C'était chez lui qu'ils étaient allé il y a deux mois. Tu sais, la fameuse soirée en Italie… "

Drago lui ne voyait pas du tout le rapport entre ce gros client (beau mec), l'Italie et Harry Potter (il ne voulait même pas voir le rapport d'ailleurs), et décida donc de poser une question qui le travaillait depuis quelques minutes.  
" Est-ce que les autres sont au courant ? Je veux dire, que je suis l'invité de Blaise ? "

Ginny se retourna et lui jeta un regard pensif.  
" Hermione est au courant… Les autres savent que Blaise a un invité. Peut-être que Harry fera le rapprochement. "  
Elle le jaugea du regard quelques secondes.  
" Et puis, avec ce qui s'est passé à la soirée des anciens élèves… "

Drago se souvenait très bien, en effet…  
C'était une des raisons - LA raison en fait - de sa présence, non ?

* * *

" Je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscret mais ça a aiguiser ma curiosité… Granger et Weasley ne sont pas fiancés ? " 

Blaise et Ginny regardèrent Drago avec curiosité.  
" Si… ", répondit la rouquine.

" Hum… Vous n'avez pas plus ou moins insinué qu'ils n'habitaient pas ensemble ? Je sais que certains couples préfèrent vivre séparément, mais… "

Les deux anciens amants se regardèrent longuement. Blaise semblait lui plaider je-ne-sais-quoi pendant que Ginny avait la même moue pensive qu'elle arborait depuis le début de la soirée. Puis elle sembla approuver enfin et le petit brun prit un air ravi alors qu'il s'adressait au blond.  
" C'est une histoire assez amusante en fait… Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas t'en servir pour mettre mal à l'aise Ron, ok ? "

Drago hocha la tête alors qu'il croisait deux doigts derrière son dos.  
Le moindre petit ragot juteux pour faire enrager Weasley…  
Il en trépignait d'avance.

" Très bien… Et bien, disons qu'Hermione est du genre grandes promesses et… chasteté. Elle a fait promettre qu'ils ne feraient rien de sexuel avant le mariage. Ce qui fait quand même quatre bonnes années d'abstinence. "  
Blaise était maintenant hilare.  
Drago aussi… bien qu'à l'instant même il ressentait surtout de la sympathie pour la belette.

" Une belle connerie, si vous voulez mon avis ! "  
Cette fille n'avait donc aucune finesse…  
" Inutile de dire, que j'ai essayé de faire changer d'avis Hermione… en vain. "

" Euh… Ca veut dire que le sujet du sexe est interdit lors de vos magnifiques dîners entre vous Gryffondor, comme ce soir par exemple ? "  
Non, parce que les sujets Quidditch, politique et boulots devenaient vite barbants quand même.  
Et puis c'était un sujet tout de même très intéressant…

Ginny fit une grimace.  
" Non… Hermione parle beaucoup mais ne fait rien… Ce qui est bien pire que l'inverse si tu veux mon avis. "  
Et Drago ne put pas se retenir d'asquiécer.

" Vous pensez qu'il est resté fidèle tout ce temps ? "  
Non pas qu'il voulait jouer les commères…

" Sincèrement, je crois que oui. Et il y a toujours Harry, voir moi pour veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de connerie. Pour être franc, je pense qu'il doit ingurgiter un tas de films pornos pour ne pas craquer… j'en suis même sûr. Je ne crois pas qu'il passerait autant de soirées chez Harry, surtout quand il n'est pas là si celui-ci n'avait pas un magnifique écran plat avec accès aux chaînes du satellite si tu veux mon avis. ", répondit Blaise en roulant les yeux.

Drago ne savait pas trop ce qu'était un écran plat, ni des films, ni un satellite, les chaînes non plus d'ailleurs, mais le porno ça il savait ce que c'était.  
Il imaginait de toute façon déjà très bien à quoi la belette passait ses soirées quand il allait chez son ami Harry Potter. Cependant, il espérait intérieurement qu'Harry n'était pas là pendant ses " petites " visites, parce que l'image de la belette et d'Harry en train de… non, sincèrement il ne voulait même pas imaginer.  
Et puis Ronald Weasley était hétéro, non ?

Ca faisait maintenant presque une demi-heure qu'ils marchaient dans un quartier moldu de Londres et Drago commençait à avoir des douleurs aux pieds.  
L'effort c'était pas son truc à moins qu'il y ai un lit et à beau mec pour occuper son temps. Dans ce cas là, il n'avait rien contre un peu, voir beaucoup de sueur à perdre.

" On est arrivé ", annonça Ginny d'une petite voix basse.

* * *

Tout d'abord Potter avait décidé d'habiter un quartier moldu où il était impossible d'apparaître et qui se trouvait plutôt loin de la plus proche maison sorcière qui mettait sa cheminée à disposition pour les arrivées de sorciers dans cette zone.  
Et tout le monde savait que Drago Malefoy n'avait pas d'affinités particulières pour ce qui était moldu bien qu'il était prêt à faire des efforts si le jeu en valait la chandelle.  
Ensuite ce crétin de Potter habitait en plein milieu du dît quartier moldu et donc il fallait encore plus marcher.  
Et tout le monde savait que Drago Malefoy n'aimait pas marcher et que les seuls sports qu'il affectionnait étaient ceux qui se pratiquait sur un balai ou qui avait pour but la recherche du plaisir.  
Enfin ce stupide Gryffondor sans cervelle avait choisi le plus vétuste de tous les immeubles et donc par prolongation le seul du périmètre à ne pas posséder d'ascenseur.  
Et tout le monde savait que Drago Malefoy avait une profonde horreur de tout ce qui était pauvre ou délabré et que définitivement les escaliers à rallonge (obscurs et étroits) qui menait au septième étage, c'était définitivement pas son truc. 

Déjà qu'il devait se faire à ses horribles machins moldus nommés vêtements…  
Et égocentrique comme il l'était quelques fois, il se demandait presque si Potter n'avait pas décidé d'emménager dans ce sinistre endroit pas pratique pour deux mornilles, rien que pour lui mettre les nerfs en pelote.

Ensuite arriva l'ascension épique pendant laquelle Drago râla une bonne dizaine de fois pour des motifs divers comme la couleur du papier peint, le nombre de marche, le trou dans la cinquante-sixième marche, ce fichu tee-shirt très désagréable sur sa peau diaphane et sensible, ces put---- de chaussures qu'il allait le lendemain même (même si c'était dimanche) rendre au petit marchand de Pékin qui lui avait vendu parce que le talon avait glissé dans le trou de la quatre-vingt-neuvième marche ou encore Potter.  
Et ils arrivèrent enfin devant une petite porte en bois qui ne payait pas de mine.  
Même pas de " Harry Potter ", ni " Sauveur du Monde Magique ", ou encore " M. Potter " mais simplement une modeste plaque avec inscrit : n77.

" Ils vous arrivent souvent d'aller rendre visite à Potter ? Non, parce que quand même c'est loin d'être pratique… "

Blaise répondit au blond avec un petit sourire.  
" Nous avons des portoloins individuels qui se déclenchent quand Harry les programme au préalable. Individuels, malheureusement… "

Ginny, elle, avait déjà frapper à la porte et celle s'ouvrait manifestement, alors qu'un " On est dans la salle de bain " résonnait jusqu'au couloir.

Drago inspira un grand coup.  
Détermination.

* * *

Et Drago soupira de soulagement. 

L'immeuble où vivait Harry Potter était horrible - il n'y avait pas d'autre mot plus adéquat… si ce n'est vétuste, délabré ou sinistre - mais l'appartement lui, paraissait plutôt confortable.  
Blaise lui faisait faire à présent le grand tour, dans le genre propriétaire des lieux, en lui montrant la cuisine, le salon - l'écran plat, le lecteur de DVD - et les chambres. Il lui détaillait même les accessoires, les machines, un tas de choses que Drago n'avait jamais vu dans les quelques maisons sorcières où il avait séjourné.  
Le blond était même surpris de ne pas trouver les murs peints en Rouge Gryffondor mais à la place de découvrir des salles très lumineuses dans les tons blanc cassé et tout ce qui semblait être des meubles, dans des matières comme le bois ou le verre.  
En fait son appartement faisait très devanture de chez IKEA mais Drago avait bien évidemment des goût un peu plus luxueux et sorcier pour s'en faire la remarque.

Blaise, Ginny et Drago était maintenant installé dans le salon, assis confortablement sur un sofa pendant que les deux autres étaient toujours dans le mystérieuse salle de bain à faire un-je-ne-sais-quoi encore plus énigmatique.  
Le petit brun allait se lever pour aller chercher des rafraîchissements quand une tornade brune avec quelques touches rose, verte et bleue (?) déboula dans le salon.

" Bonsoir vous tous ! Excusez nous, mais nous sommes en plein essayage pour le mariage. Je reviens dans deux minutes, juste le temps de récupérer le pantalon d'Harry. "

Bref, c'était Hermione - heureusement pour Harry qui n'était pas vraiment le genre à se mettre des bigoudis dans les cheveux, merci pour lui !  
Elle repartit donc aussi sec vers la chambre pour en sortir cette fois-ci, munie du fameux pantalon.

" Il va falloir que tu retournes à la boutique… la chemise ne va pas non plus ! "

Et c'est à ce moment là que Drago Malefoy, 25 ans faillit y passer pour cause de crise cardiaque ou de manque d'air…  
N'avons pas appris à ce Gryffondor qu'il était formellement interdit de se balader à moitié-nu devant les gens ? Qu'il en coûtait la santé mentale de ses mêmes gens ? Qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir d'aussi belles jambes athlétiques, un torse aussi finement musclé ? Déjà qu'avec ses beaux yeux verts, même plus cachés par ces immondes lunettes - il aurait tué l'infirmière de Sainte Mangouste pour lui avoir soigner sa myopie - il se sentait presque défaillir…

" Drago ? "

Et cette petite voix lointaine qui semblait t'il l'appelait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi et surtout à tourner son regard vers la source.

" DRAGO ! "

Et un coup de coude dans les omoplates le fit revenir sur terre en une milliseconde, et par la même occasion lui créa un bleu, qui jurerait affreusement avec sa peau blanche, il en était sûr.  
" QUOI ? "

Et Blaise se rapprocha pour lui glisser à l'oreille :  
" Tu avais la bouche ouverte et tu semblais sur le point de défaillir… "

Drago se retourna mais Harry et son corps à moitié-nu avait disparu.  
Oups, boulette !

* * *

Harry et Hermione, une fois habillé et coiffé correctement, retournèrent dans le salon et dirent bonjour (ou bonsoir, bref…) poliment aux trois personnes assises sur le sofa.  
Harry ne cilla même pas en voyant Draco, ce qui confirmait la théorie de Ginny comme quoi, il se doutait bien que Blaise l'avait invité.  
Ginny et Blaise eurent donc le droit à une bise sur la joue, alors que lui écopait d'une main serrée.  
De toutes façons, il n'allait pas pleurniché parce qu'il avait eu le droit à un traitement différent, non ? 

Après quelques banalités que Drago n'essaya même pas d'écouter, ils se déplacèrent tous vers la cheminée qu'Harry avait activé pour l'occasion.

Drago faillit presque échapper un fou-rire en remarquant justement qu'il allait passer la soirée chez la belette et qu'il n'y était même pas forcé.  
Mais il se rappela aussi qu'il faisait tout ça pour effacer les préjugés d'un certain ancien joueur de Quidditch, ordre de merlin première classe, celui qui avait tué Voldemort et qui s'avérait être son ancien rival et le type qui l'avait détesté pendant pas moins de quatorze ans…  
Mais Drago ne s'avouait pas vaincu et ce n'était pas quatorze petites années de haine qui l'arrêterait. Il avait une qualité, qui pouvait s'avérer être un défaut quelques fois, c'était la détermination.  
Et quand Drago Malefoy voulait quelque chose, il l'avait. Biensûr, il avait tout loupé pour le coup de l'amitié… mais cette fois-ci il y arriverait !

* * *

Ronald Weasley ne tourna pas de l'œil, ne lui donna pas de coup de poing dans la mâchoire, et ne l'assaillit pas d'insultes dès qu'il le vit apparaître dans son salon.  
Harry avait donc passé le mot à Weasley.  
Il resta même assez poli dans la limite du possible et lui serra la main sans même grincer les dents. La belette était même beaucoup plus amicale que le Harry de la semaine précédente, ce qui restait plutôt extraordinaire.  
Mais ça Drago n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Il n'était pas venu pour un massacre et plus il y aurait de gens à l'aise et cordial avec lui, mieux c'était. Il oublia donc de lui ressortir le coup de l'abstinence obligée.  
Weasley dans la poche ! 

L'appartement, lui aussi était agréable et on sentait rapidement que Granger était passé par là !  
Cependant contrairement à celui d'Harry, il restait totalement sorcier et il n'y avait ni four à micro-ondes, ni mixer, ni écran plat.

Weasley présenta également le fameux type super beau, super sympa, super riche, qui avait un maison en Italie et qui commandait des balais pour une obscure raison (du moins, obscure pour Drago qui n'avait pas entendu parler d'équipe de Quidditch).  
Drago le détestait déjà, rien qu'au premier regard !  
Il s'appelait Butch, ce qui déjà était un prénom ridicule, avait un sourire dégoulinant de sympathie hypocrite, avait un corps trop parfait pour être vrai, une robe de sorcier verte à 5000 gallions alors que lui, Blaise et Ginny devait se coltiner ses horribles fringues moldues, des yeux bleus très, très banals, des cheveux blonds-gris filasses qu'il avait envie d'arracher rien que pour leur couleur grotesque, un teint tellement bronzé que ça n'en était pas naturel et il collait, beaucoup, beaucoup trop Harry à son goût !  
Quand il avait entendu parler de ce fameux client, il avait espérer que le type était hétéro et qu'il ne poserait pas de problème.  
Il avait une soudaine envie de lui sauter dessus, lui arracher ses cheveux, ses yeux trop bleus et sa peau bronzée par longues bandes de vingt centimètres en lui criant qu'Harry était à lui.  
Cependant ça risquait de nuire à l'ambiance et il allait briser sa promesse de ne pas créer de massacre.  
Dommage, son expérience au sein des mangemorts ne servirait à rien. Que d'années vainement employées tout de même ! Il aurait mieux fait de se proclamer directement aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phénix… au moins Harry ne serait pas aussi suspicieux.  
Oh biensûr il avait été beaucoup plus utile dans son rôle d'espion, mais ça Harry Potter ne voulait pas le savoir.  
Et c'était ses cheveux qu'il allait arracher maintenant !

Il accepta avec un petit merci poli, le verre de champagne qu'on lui présentait - et là encore la raison lui était inconnue mais il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir…

Harry et Ron se levèrent.  
" Un toast pour le magnifique match des Giants Squales qu'ils ont remporter contre les Black Wizzards. Et de 250 à 30 ! "

Les Giants Squales ? Un nom ridicule en plus…  
Les Black Wizzards était l'équipe préférée de Drago mais ça il n'allait pas l'ajouter.

" Et grâce à vos Tornades 2005, biensûr ! Mon équipe n'y serai jamais arrivé, sinon… ", ajouta le crétin Butch, avec un sourire victorieux à vomir.  
Enfin… ça expliquait le champagne et les balais…  
Ce type lui tapait de plus en plus sur le système !  
Il s'imaginait déjà la strangulation et l'éviscération imaginaire…

" Ce type est un imbécile, hein ? "  
Mais par contre Blaise était quelqu'un de très bien, plein de bon sens et avec un jugement infaillible.  
Drago asquieça.

" En plus il drague Harry très peu subtilement… Tu as vu comme il lui touche l'épaule et le regarde avec ce sourire crétin ? "  
Drago quitta tout de suite son air méditatif et posa son regard sur Crétin Premier et Harry-Qui-Etait-A-Lui (du moins bientôt … ouai ok, c'était plus du domaine du rêve fantaisiste, mais l'espoir fait vivre, non ?).  
Les Giants Squales allaient bientôt perdre leur manager de manière tragique.

" Je ne l'aime pas trop non plus… Harry et Ron m'en avait dit du bien, mais je remarque qu'ils ont toujours un aussi médiocre jugement quand il s'agit de juger les gens ! "  
Comptez sur la belette femelle pour se mêler des conversations qui ne la regarde pas…  
En plus on aurait trois langues de vipères assises sur un sofa à comploter.

A vrai dire, c'était sûrement ce qu'ils étaient.

Et puis ça faisait déjà trois personnes qui ne l'aimaient pas… Manquait plus que Granger pour compléter le complot et Butch l'Idiot serait évincé !

* * *

Il avait faillit d'ennuyer ferme pendant l'apéritif mais Blaise et la rouquine était venus à se rescousse. Ginny Weasley s'était même révélée plutôt amusante et sa franchise quelques fois mal placée ne le gênait même plus. Et puis c'était la reine des ragots et Drago adorait les commérages.  
Si ce n'est ce problème de sexe, Blaise et Ginny avait du former un joli couple de commères. 

" … et Hermione lui a claqué la porte au nez, comme ça ! Le pauvre Ron est reparti décuver chez lui… "

Blaise avait les larmes aux yeux, tandis que Drago se permettait un sourire amusé.  
" Ouai enfin, il a tout rendu sur le trottoir en sortant de chez Hermione ", ajouta Blaise.  
Ginny asquieça solennellement.

" Dans le genre mise à la porte expéditive, il y a aussi eu la fois où Matthew s'est retrouvé en caleçon… "

" Ce type est un crétin ! ", lança hargneusement Blaise, coupant la parole à la rouquine.

Drago regarda d'un drôle d'air son ami et se retourna vers la belette.  
" Matthew Green ? "

Ginny retrouva un visage très sérieux pendant que Blaise mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement.  
" Et tu en es venu comment à cette conclusion ? "

Drago garda pour lui le fait que Ginny ne semblait pas lui faire confiance, semblait penser qu'il était un adepte des ragots mondains dans le genre " Harry Potter couche avec un joueur de son ancienne équipe " et préféra parler franchement.  
" Potter m'a dit que c'était un de ses ex. "

Ginny se retourna brusquement.  
" Harry c'est vrai que tu as dit à Drago que Matthew était un ex à toi ? "  
Bonjour la confiance et la discrétion !

Harry fronça les sourcils dans le genre " mais de quoi ils parlent, ceux-là ! ", abandonnant Butch l'Idiot et ses conversations soporifiques.  
" Oui et ? "

La rouquine lui fit un petit geste de la main en ajoutant un " rien, rien ! ", avant de se tourner vers Drago avec un regard inquisiteur.  
Inutile de rajouter que ça ne tranquillisait pas du tout Harry qui n'écoutait maintenant plus que vaguement la discussion entre ses deux meilleurs amis et le manager des Giants Squales, en gardant à l'œil la brochette de langues de vipères.  
" Il t'a dit beaucoup de choses de ce genre là ? Je veux dire des choses aussi personnelles… "

Mais de quoi elle se mêlait la belette ?  
" Non… Si ce n'est qu'il a faillit se retrouver à Serpentard. Pourquoi ? "  
Merlin, il n'avait fait que faire boire quelques verres à Harry, ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait administré du veriseratum quand même !  
Et même Blaise le regardait avec un drôle d'air.

" C'est pas son genre, c'est tout ! ", répondit Blaise.

Salazar ! Il n'avait même pas utilisé la magie noire depuis la fin de la guerre !  
" Il avait bu et il m'a dit tout ça plus pour me faire taire qu'autre chose ! ", répliqua Drago sur la défensive.

" Oui mais quand même… Tu es supposé être le type qu'il a détesté pendant toute sa scolarité… "  
Drago faillit rajouter " et même après ", mais décida que ça ne lui rendait définitivement pas justice.

" Vous n'allez pas croire que je lui ai mis du veriseratum dans son verre, tout de même ? "  
Il ne s'abaissait pas à de telles bassesses… Qu'on lui donne un minimum de crédit !

" Oh mais on ne te reproche rien… ", ajouta Blaise en fronçant les sourcils et jetant un coup d'œil à Harry.  
" Il y a juste certaines personnes qui ne sont pas tout à fait franches avec leurs amis… "

Et Drago médita quelques minutes sur ces dernières phrases, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait se sentir effrayé, surpris, en rage, bêtement heureux ou stupidement à côté de la plaque.

Enfin…  
Oui, définitivement à côté de la plaque !

* * *

Drago se retrouva une demi-heure plus tard, dans la salle à manger, assis entre La belette numéro deux, soit Ginny Weasley et L'Abruti numéro un toutes catégories, soit Butch Machin. De toutes façons, il se fichait éperdument de son nom de famille et il n'allait pas lui demander. Moins ils se parleraient, mieux il se porterait.  
Malheureusement, il semblait que cet idiot s'était mis dans la tête que le blond était à son goût - il ne lui en voulait pas trop pour tant de bon goût en matière d'hommes mais il n'était pas du tout intéressé.  
Que ce crétin aille dragué ailleurs de préférence bien loin… 

Biensûr qu'il n'était pas jaloux ! Il ne l'aimait pas un point c'est tout !

" Vous jouiez au Quidditch à Poudlard ? "

Mais IL ne voulait pas parler de Quidditch avec LUI !  
Il ne comprenait donc pas à travers les froncements de sourcils et les grimaces, qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler ?  
Il lui fallait quoi à ce crétin ? Des insultes ?

" Oui… Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Serpentard ", répondit Harry Potter d'une voix blanche - Le Sauveur, Son Sauveur - qui était à droite du crétin.  
Encore une raison de le haïr !

" Oh ! Vous avez joué ensemble, alors ? "  
Qu'on le fasse taire, qu'on l'assomme, qu'on le scalpe… Pitié !  
En plus dans le genre questions idiotes, ce type était un champion.

Harry répondit un simple " oui " avant de se retourner vers Blaise avec un regard agacé envers le petit brun qui semblait le harceler de paroles.

Alors que Machin-truc-Butch allait rouvrir la bouche pour lui dire encore des imbécillités, Hermione Granger voyant la mâchoire inférieure de Drago se contracter plus fortement, se détourna de son Weasley pour parler au squatteur.  
Non, Drago n'était pas un squatteur ! IL avait été INVITE par Blaise, nuance ! L'autre, il n'avait rien à faire ici. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble à Poudlard, donc le sujet était clos. Ce type s'incrustait ! En plus il y avait une énorme différence entre un vague client, manager d'une grotesque équipe de Quidditch et un ancien camarade - oui, bon, on allait pas chipoter sur quelques petites divergences d'opinion - de classe.

" Je ne savais pas que tu étais le genre possessif Drago. Surtout envers quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui ne t'appartiens pas ! "  
Mais de quoi elle se mêlait la rouquine ?

" Je ne vois pas où tu en venir… "

" Il t'intéresse tant que ça ? "  
Cette femme était vraiment trop perspicace à son goût. Depuis quand les Weasley avaient des cerveaux ?

" Ecoute Weasley, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, alors laisse moi manger mon rosbeef en paix, tu veux ? "

" Comme tu veux ", répliqua Ginny sans perdre un millimètre de sourire.  
Agaçante, c'était le mot. Et diablement observatrice.  
" Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? "  
Le blond sursauta légèrement.  
Et dans le genre à passer du coq à l'âne aussi.

Drago la regarda quelques secondes mais remarqua que la rouquine était sérieuse.  
" Artefacts magiques. Je travaille pour les particuliers qui souhaitent retrouver ou acheter un article spécifique. Je voyage beaucoup. "

" Tu es le dirigeant ou quelque chose comme ça ? "

Le blond se permit un petit rire avant de répondre.  
" Pas vraiment. Je suis à mon compte, et je n'ai à ma charge que trois employés. Nous sommes une toute petite équipe. "

" Tu fais ça plus par plaisir qu'autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? "

Drago cligna des yeux deux fois, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise, troublé.  
" Oui "  
Cette sorcière lisait t'elle dans les pensées ou quelque chose comme ça ?

" C'est un accomplissement de trouver enfin sa voie. "  
La lumière tu suivras. De l'ombre tu sortiras. Et ton chemin tu trouveras  
Si en plus elle se mettait à jouer les psychomages…

* * *

" Hum… Wea… euh, Ginny… Je peux te poser une question ? "  
Bon d'accord un tout petit défaut au début de sa phrase. Mais le reste restait correct, non ?  
Elle lui adressa un beau sourire et asquieça. 

" Pourquoi Blaise n'aime pas Matthew Green ? "  
Parce que ça commençait à le travailler. D'ailleurs ça faisait même une semaine qu'il se posait la question.

" Ah… Le sujet Matthew Green ! "  
Les yeux de Ginny Weasley pétillèrent.  
Drago n'était pas sûr que c'était bon signe.  
" Et bien… oh, je suppose que c'est pas non plus le secret du siècle et puis je suis sûr qu'au moins deux personnes sur trois s'en fichent que je te le dise donc… Disons que ce fameux Matthew a plus ou moins piqué l'ex de Blaise. "

Drago avala difficilement sa salive.  
Avait t'il vraiment envie de savoir le reste de l'histoire ?  
Il mâcha avec application son haricot vert en tournant son regard vers Harry et Blaise.  
Non, ce n'était pas obligatoire… Autant continuer.  
" Quand tu dis piqué… tu veux que l'ex de Blaise l'a trompé avec ce Matthew Green ? "

" Oh non… l'ex de Blaise ne fais pas de choses aussi vulgaires ! Il a juste rompu, point barre. Et pour Matthew. "

" Oh ! "

" Comme tu l'as vu, Blaise l'a plutôt mal vécu. Je pense que ça doit être aussi un très distinctif Serpentard. La rancune. Ca fait tout de même plus d'un an et demi. "  
Non, ça ne pouvait pas coller.  
Il avait dit : juste pour le sexe.

" Et pourquoi Blaise n'en veut pas à l'ex ? "

" Parce que l'ex est aussi un ami. "  
Là par contre le haricot vert faillit rester coincé dans sa gorge.  
Drago finit son verre d'eau en essayant de calmer toutes les pensées qui tournaient à toute allure dans son esprit.  
… rien de très extraordinaire … On a couché ensemble plusieurs fois, on a bien pris notre pied et on est resté en bon terme …  
Impossible !  
Ca, ça sera après être allé voir un psychomage pour analyser le pourquoi du comment de ton handicap certain en ce qui concerne les sentiments amoureux et affectifs  
Ou peut-être pas…

Ginny le regarda réfléchir dans son coin, sa montre en argent trempant allègrement dans la sauce.  
Puis elle eut assez et coupa court à la torture mentale dont était victime le blond.  
" C'est Harry… l'ex. "

Drago, cette fois-ci, avala de travers le troisième haricot vert et son poignet ainsi que la montre quittèrent le coin de l'assiette où il y avait la sauce, entraînant une traînée brune jusqu'au bord de la table.  
" Harry ? ", ajouta inutilement Drago, la voix étouffée par la chose verte bloquée dans son œsophage.

" Oui. Si tu veux des détails demande à Blaise. D'ailleurs je pense que tu devrais lui en parler… "  
Définitivement !  
C'était un petit détail qu'il aurait pu lui dire, en effet.  
" Histoire qu'il te mette un peu au courant… de certaines petites choses… "  
Et elle recommençait à s'immiscer dans sa vie !

Une chose était sûre… Drago avait irrémédiablement fait une croix sur les haricots verts !

* * *

Drago finit son dîner à maugréer intérieurement contre Blaise et les quelques lacunes dans l'histoire qu'il lui avait servie pour résumer sa vie.  
Etre l'ex petit-ami d'Harry Potter était définitivement un détail dont il aurait voulu être mis au courant au préalable. 

De plus, le fait était qu'Harry passait pour un type insensible et ça contrecarrait un peu ses plans. Du moins, ça rendait les choses un peu plus angoissantes.  
Drago n'était pas un grand partisan des dépressions sentimentales et au vu de son implication actuelle, il y avait de grandes chances, si Harry était un tant soit peu attiré par lui, qu'il en ressorte le cœur brisé.

C'était peut-être le bon moment pour s'éclipser en douce et de faire un pacte avec lui-même stipulant qu'il ne devrait plus jamais revoir le groupe de Gryffondor…

Mais de toutes façons… Harry était-il, ne serai-se que vaguement, intéressé par lui ?  
Peut-être qu'il devait tout de suite arrêter de prendre ses rêves surréalistes pour la réalité ?

* * *

Drago, une tasse de thé vert dans la main droite et une cigarette mentholée dans l'autre, était accoudé à la rambarde du balcon en observant de loin la bande de Gryffondor plus l'intrus interagirent dans le salon.  
Ron et Hermione à cinq mètres l'un de l'autre, étaient en pleine scène de ménage tout près de la cuisine ; Blaise était toujours en pleine conversation avec Potter et fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils ; Ginny et Butch Machin discutaient civilement bien qu'il était flagrant que le crétin était autant intéressé par la rouquine qu'un Harry Potter par un cours de Potions, alors que la belette fixait avec application un point sur le mur opposé. 

Blaise fit soudain un bref signe de la main comme pour chasser l'air à sa droite et scanna le salon comme pour chercher quelque chose.  
Quelque chose qu'il trouva enfin quand il porta son regard vers le balcon.

Le petit brun se leva vivement après avoir lancé un je-ne-sais-quoi à Potter, pour rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard son ancien camarade de classe.

" Jamais vu un type aussi têtu et de mauvaise foi ! ", lança Blaise, juste avant de s'accouder lui aussi contre la rambarde.

" A propos de ? ", ajouta d'une voix blanche Drago, qui doutait déjà bien de la réponse.  
A ce train là, il y serait encore à Noël, voir même à Pâques.

" D'après toi ? ", répondit Blaise en le regardant bien dans les yeux, avant de les lever au ciel.

" En résumé, il t'a dit quoi ? "

" Qu'il avait beaucoup bu… je pense qu'il a du me sortir cette excuse une bonne cinquantaine de fois… "  
Ben voyons… Mettre tout ça sur le compte de l'alcool… vraiment bas, très bas !

Drago aspira une dernière bouffée, avant de jeter au loin son mégot.  
" Pourquoi tu fais ça ? ", ajouta Drago après une bonne minute de silence, le regard posé au loin, vers les lumières de la ville.

" Faire quoi ? ", ajouta un Blaise perplexe.

Le blond roula les yeux.  
" T'impliquer dans mes relations avec Potter… En plus, tu m'as fait clairement comprendre que tu serais intéressé pour une relation plus qu'amicale avec moi. Et tu as aussi parfaitement saisi ce que moi je voulais et avec qui. "

Le brun tourna soudain les yeux pour observer la scène qui se passait dans le salon.  
" En fait je ne sais pas trop ce que tu recherches… et pourquoi tu continues à l'appeler Potter ? Les années Poudlard et guerre froide Serpentard-Gryffondor, c'est fini… "

" Je pense que c'est un moyen de préservation… ", répondit d'une toute petite voix faible, Drago, le regard toujours au loin.  
Blaise l'observa soudain avec des yeux aussi rond que des cognards.  
" Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question par contre… pourquoi tu t'impliques ? "

" Peut-être parce que mon amitié pour toi est plus forte que mon désir sexuel… "  
Blaise affichait un grand sourire.

Drago lui lança un petit sourire mystérieux.  
" Et qu'est-ce qui a poussé ton choix d'occulter quelques petits faits importants de ta vie sentimentale ? … ton désir ou ton amitié ? "

" De quoi tu parles ? "

" Tu as oublié de me dire qu'Harry Potter est un de tes ex, non ? ", répliqua Drago avec un froncement de sourcil.

" Oh ça ! Pas très important… et je ne vois pas en quoi ça concerne ton problème actuel… "  
Blaise triturait maintenant nerveusement le bas de sa chemise moldue, alors qu'il fuyait toujours le blond du regard.

" A vrai dire ça le concerne beaucoup et Weasley… euh, Ginny semble penser la même chose. "

Blaise renifla.  
" En gros, elle veut que je te fasse le topo… Tu as du passer haut la main ses fameux tests et elle doit te juger digne de confiance… "  
Il tourna soudain son visage vers lui, un air profondément sérieux.  
Drago sentait déjà à dix miles, la question à 1000 gallions à laquelle il n'aurait sûrement pas envie de répondre.  
" Tu n'es quand même pas amoureux Drago ? "

Il eut soudain l'envie fugace de se prendre la tête entre les mains, de s'accroupir contre la rambarde et de vider son sac mais cela ne dura que quelques millisecondes pendant lesquelles, il ne fit qu'arborer une expression douloureuse pour récupérer son masque de Prince des Glaces aussi rapidement.  
" Biensûr que non ! ", répliqua le blond en se gardant bien de regarder Blaise dans les yeux.

Cependant Blaise n'avait pas été son ami pendant sept ans pour rien et s'empressa vite de demander :  
" Depuis combien de temps ? "

Drago qui avait lamentablement échoué à cacher ses émotions, mais qui se voyait mal répondre que ça datait de Poudlard et qu'il s'était rendu compte la semaine dernière que sa maladie semblait incurable, préféra ne rien nier mais aussi ne rien répondre.  
En gros, il préféra changer de sujet.  
" Tu me le fais alors ce fameux topo ? "

Le brun se retourna pour poser ses coudes sur la rambarde.  
" Avec Ginny, il y a de cela un an, nous avons décidé que si un jour nous rencontrions quelqu'un qui semblait vraiment intéressé par Harry, et que nous connaissions bien, nous lui expliquerons un peu à quoi il ou elle s'engageait. Je ne m'imaginais pas que ça serait moi qui parlerais et encore moins à toi, mais bon… "  
Drago sentait déjà que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.  
Tout de même ! Une conversation, rien de moins, à propos d'Harry !  
Il sentait déjà la grosse mise en garde à plein nez.

" En gros, c'est très simple, nous avions comme expérience la mienne, puis celle d'autres ex d'Harry que nous avions observé de loin. "  
Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que n'aimait pas Drago - à part les immeubles vétustes, les vêtements moldus et les Weasley en général - c'était bien se faire peur.  
Et là, il sentait que ce qu'allait lui dire Blaise, n'allait définitivement pas lui faire plaisir.

" Harry est… comment dire… un type… un peu froid. Quelqu'un qui ne s'implique pas vraiment. Pas très porté sur les signes d'affection. Quelqu'un qui te plaquera sans aucun remord s'il trouve mieux que toi… et encore avec moi, il a pris des gants. "  
Waou ! Stop !  
Bon ça y est, il en savait assez !  
Et s'il partait maintenant chez lui, s'enfermer pour engloutir toutes les boîtes de glace Häagendass qu'il avait stocké chez lui ?

" Tu vois Drago, c'est le genre de type qui ne te fais pas de petit câlin après le sexe, qui ne te fais pas de petits baisers le matin pour te dire bonjour… et je t'assure que ça n'a rien à voir avec une histoire de mauvaise haleine ! Qui ne t'appellera que s'il est en manque et encore il y a de grandes chances que ce soit toi qui anticipe. Qui ne t'invitera jamais à dîner. Qui ne t'embrassera jamais en public, d'ailleurs qui ne t'embrassera que lorsqu'il te fera l'amour. "  
Bien… Il s'avada-kedavrait tout de suite ou jouait les masos et attendait la fin du speech ?

" Ecoute Drago… Harry est un type bien mais… je pense juste qu'il n'est toujours pas tombé sur la personne qu'il lui faut. Je crois surtout qu'il n'a jamais sût s'y prendre. Et puis … non… il n'était pas vraiment si horrible avec moi. J'avais l'avantage d'être son ami à la base. Mais toi… bref, ça m'angoisse un peu. Mais tu fais ce que tu veux ; je souhaitais juste que tu sois préparé… Et Ginny il semblerait, était aussi pour. "

En effet le topo n'était pas si inadéquat que ça, tout compte fait.  
Et il rêvait déjà à toutes les glaces qu'il allait devoir engouffrer pour éviter la dépression… A moins que ce soit la dépression elle-même ?

* * *

" Bon je vous laisse… je dois faire au moins acte de présence dans mon club et il ouvre dans trente minutes. Bonne soirée à tous. "  
Blaise s'empressa de faire la bise à toutes les personnes présentes minus Ron et le crétin qui eurent le droit à une poignée de main.  
Drago se sentit soudain très, mais vraiment très, très seul. 

Pour sa survie mentale, il s'installa juste à côté de Ginny et évita - biensûr que ce n'était pas prémédité - Butch, en instaurant une distance de sécurité de pas moins de quatre mètre.  
Granger s'était elle installée à sa droite, Harry sur un accoudoir du fauteuil juste en face de lui, alors que Ron s'était adossé au mur à sa droite avec un verre d'eau à la main.  
Il capta un coup d'œil furtif d'Harry dans sa direction mais détourna vite le regard.  
Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser.  
En plus ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait adressé la parole pendant la soirée.

Les trois autres hommes étaient en pleine discussion sur le Quidditch, alors que les deux femmes parlaient d'un fameux mannequin sorcier.  
Il s'adossa un peu plus dans le fauteuil.  
Bien, dans cinq minutes il s'en allait.  
La soirée était un échec, il n'avait pas obtenu un moindre petit rendez-vous avec Harry et ce dernier était un type froid et insensible.  
C'était quoi déjà sa mantra ?

" Drago, ça va ? Tu es bien calme… "

Le blond se retourna soudainement vers la rouquine qui arborait une fois encore ce petit air énervant, dans le genre " je sais à quoi tu penses ".  
" Je réfléchis… je pense que je vais pas tarder à y aller… "

La belette resta silencieuse mais garda son expression agaçante.  
" Tu as discuté avec Blaise je crois. "  
S'il n'avait pas été sûr que la baie vitrée de la véranda ait été parfaitement propre et que l'on pouvait parfaitement bien voir ce qu'il se passait sur le balcon vu du salon, il aurait pris Ginny Weasley pour la disciple de Trelawney - avec de vrais dons pour la divination en prime et non de vagues prédictions tous les dix ans, avec comme unique guest-star, Harry Potter.

" En effet… il m'a servi le fameux petit discours. "  
Le blond ajouta à son discours une grimace et décolla son dos du sofa pour s'apprêter à partir.

" Avant que tu partes, juste une petite chose. "  
La belette s'approcha un peu et lui saisit la main.  
De plus en plus flippant !  
" N'abandonne pas ! Harry est juste quelqu'un… qui ne sait pas bien s'y prendre quand il s'agit de relations sentimentales… Il a un lourd passé derrière lui et peut-être qu'avec toi ça se passera bien. Je ne sais pas… Mais je peux t'assurer que le désir est la, même toi tu as du le voir. Il a peur de te donner une deuxième chance, je crois. "  
Un sourire discret apparu sur son visage.  
" C'est même peut-être bon signe, tu ne crois pas ? "

Seulement avec Drago, il fallait des preuves tangibles.  
Et pour l'instant, il se sentait dans le noir complet. Rien que l'on pouvait désigné comme " espoir ".

* * *

" Bien… C'était une soirée… intéressante et même un peu surréaliste. Je dois de toute façon prendre un portoloin pour Pékin demain, tôt dans la matinée. "  
Que ce sale type qui vendait des chaussures à talons de mauvaise qualité ne croit pas qu'il allait s'en sortir comme ça.  
" Bonne soirée à tous et peut-être à un de ces jours… je ne sais pas moi… sur le chemin de traverse peut-être ? "

* * *

" Malefoy ? " 

Drago venait de descendre les 53 marches de l'immeuble de Weasley, souhaitant plus que tout approcher enfin la zone de transplanage et aller engloutir sa réserve de glaces.

" Drago Malefoy ! "

Drago se retourna brusquement, près à débiter toutes les insultes de son répertoire. Et elles étaient nombreuses.  
Mais même le " QUOI ? " lui resta coincé dans la gorge.

" Je voulais… je… "  
Et même ces petites hésitations étaient adorables chez lui.  
Bon, c'était peut-être à ce moment là qu'il devait aller se taper la tête contre le lampadaire le plus proche et crier qu'il était un imbécile fini ?  
Peut-être pas en fait… pas vraiment son genre de se traiter de crétin.  
" Bon voilà… Blaise organise une soirée privée à son club, samedi prochain. Et… bref… si tu veux venir… "

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique.  
" C'est une idée de Blaise ? "

" Pas entièrement. On n'a pas vraiment parlé ce soir et… bref… "  
Harry lui adressa un petit sourire timide.  
" Blaise m'a dit que tu étais rarement là pendant la semaine… enfin voilà, si tu veux venir tu es invité. "

" J'y penserai… "  
Drago se retourna et se permit un sourire.  
Il laissa traîner un peu son regard discrètement et remarqua avec plaisir qu'Harry le fixait toujours.

Puis le blond, par un bref instant de folie passagère causé par un trop plein de bonnes nouvelles soudaines, se reposta brusquement devant le brun qui n'eut même pas le temps d'écarquiller les yeux.  
Drago posa doucement ses lèvres sur la joue rougie par le froid d'Harry.  
" Bonne soirée "

Pauvre Harry Potter qui n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot, protester ou je-ne-sais-quoi… De toutes façons, le temps que les mots sortent, Drago était déjà dans sa chambre au Manoir Malefoy avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Détermination

_A Suivre..._

* * *

**Dîtes, vous n'êtes pas trop frustrés au moins ?  
Le prénom de Butch vient du personnage joué par Bruce Willis dans _Pulp Fiction_... juste le prénom. Le reste, rien à voir !  
Prochaine partie : danses (encore), alcool (peut-être encore), les jumeaux Weasley, les habituels... et je ne sais toujours pas si je prendrai comme perso Harry ou Drago. Sachez juste que la partie IV normallement c'est Harry ! Et puis il y aura sûrement Neville... et le mystère Ginny - pas si mystérieux tout compte fait ;) **

* * *

S'il vous plaît, Gentils Lecteurs ... Si vous avez aimé, détesté, avez des remarques à faire... Cliquez avec le bouton gauche de votre souris sur le zoli petit rectangle (carré ?) bleu (mauve ? violet ?) où il y a marqué "Go !" après avoir fait défiler la liste à gauche sur "Submit Review" ... Je sais, je sais, vous n'êtes pas idiots et savez toujours parfaitement envoyer une review !

* * *

Oh - My - God ! Moi qui pensais - psychotais - que je ne recevrai que très peu de reviews et que cette fic ne plairai pas (Le Retour De Ma Magnifique Confiance en Moi). J'en suis litérallement sur le c (on excuse d'avance la vulgarité de l'auteur) !  
Merci à tous (toutes ?) pour ces gentilles reviews, c'est adorable... Merci encore. 

Et c'est parti pour une séance de remerciements, de larmes, de rougissements C'est que mon côté émotionnel peut vraiment dérailler à cause de toutes ces magnifiques reviews

**Célinette (The First !!!) :**  
Merci Ma Wonderwoman ! Juste un petit clin d'oeil... Le passage des chips est pour toi ! Au début je n'avais pensé qu'aux cacahouètes (j'avais même pensé aux pringles) mais les lettres C.H.I.P.S ont commencées à clignoter dangeureusement dans ma tête (me demande pas comment, c'est assez compliqué)... J'ai quand même fait un effort, Harry n'en mange qu'en regardant la télé, et non au petit-dej'. L.M.O poussera t'elle sa con... bêtise jusqu'à faire manger des chips à Harry à 8 heures du matin ?

**Nicolina :**  
Si tu es encore d'humeur à m'envoyer des reviews, ne te gène surtout pas... l'auteur (hum !) apprécie grandement. Et venant de toi en plus. Merci.

**Kashu KashArt :**  
Ôôôôôôôôô ! Quelqu'un que je connais pas ! Je suis très heureuse que tu trouves ma petite fic amusante... c'est le but (même si je n'ai jamais eu confiance en mon sens de l'humour). Merci.

**Morganne :**  
Re-quelqu'un que je ne connais pas (on va arrêter de répéter ça à chaque fois, ça risque de devenir lourd). Donc... euh non en effet je n'ai pas compris sourire niais. Enfin peut-être que si sourire conspirateur. Hum... oui très intéréssant ce que je suis en train d'écrire... Pour le passage de Ron, si je n'ai pas tout mis c'était surtout parce que je ne voulais pas le répéter deux fois... ô... peut-être un peu pour le plaisir de faire trainer un peu les choses aussi ;). Merci pour la review.

**Spikes :**  
Mmh d'abord j'écris aussi vite que je peux, na ! Talalalalalalala (inutile de me demander mon âge, je nierai tout !). Merci quand même pour ta gentille review (on oublie définitivement le fait que tu m'ai presque ordonné d'écrire mon chapitre vite... De toute façon, ça marche pas, la-la-la-la-la !)

**crazysnape :**  
Merci et pour le zouk... mmh, tout à fait d'accord !

**pandoria :**  
oh-la-la-la rougissement... Merci pour toutes ces gentilles choses...

**Umbre77 :**  
Enchantée que tu lises ma modeste petite fic ! Tout d'abord merci pour tout ces gentils compliments et pour m'avoir bien fait rire le temps que je lise ta review. Pour les fautes, je t'excuse... je suis moi même une aïe j'allai encore utiliser un mot très vulgaire... nullité (c'est tout de suite mieux) en orthographe aussi. Ici, je fais juste un peu plus attention sans oublier le magnifique correcteur d'orthographe de Word (euh... biensûr pas dispo à l'instant vu que je suis sur le bloc-note). Mais j'ai également relu aussi mon chapitre précédent et j'ai encore remarqué des énormités (fautes et répétitions) ! Encore merci (tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point mes joues étaient rouges après avoir vu que tu m'avais envoyé une review... Je me suis donc jetée à l'eau et t'ai envoyé une petite review pour CC comme tu as du le voir (je sais... médiocre la review). Bises

**Ghosthic Satane :**  
Merci pour ces gentilles choses et pour la review.

**Ophélie :**  
Rôôôô ! entre définitivement en phase "débile" Que c'est gentiiiiiiiiiiil ! En espérant que les réponses à tes questions auront été données dans ce chapitre.

**Alexiel.v :**  
J'ai vu pour les alertes ;). En espérant t'avoir destressé un peu en cette période d'exams/interros. bises.

**alana chantelune :**  
Très, très, très Heureuse que tu apprécies NS. Merci encore pour ton soutient pour mes fics :). Plein de bisouxxx.

**Melhuiwen :**  
Vous allez me faire mourir de plaisir (et qui a l'esprit mal placé ? ... pas moi ... cette fois ;)). Merci.

**Cookie :**  
C'est vrai ? Difficile à suivre de temps en temps ? Mmh... Trop d'infos ? De non-dit ? De changements de scènes. Merci en tout cas pour les compliments.

**Selana :**  
Oui, je trouvais aussi que cette petite explication sur "comment poster une review" était nécessaire. lol. Je vais te faire une petite confidence... c'est ce que je préfère écrire... la compléxité des persos. Attention quand même, le Harry de cette fic est chiant et je m'en foutiste. Comme le dis Blaise dans la première partie, il a un handicap certain en ce qui concerne les sentiments amoureux... Drago, ici, est un peu moins complexe. Il sait ce qu'il veut ! Sinon, pas de bêta non... je ne ressens pas encore le besoin... quoique, peut-être pas pour les fautes, mais pour avoir une opinion sincère, ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. J'y penserai. Pour l'orthographe, remercie juste mon correcteur d'orthographe ... C'est à lui que revient le mérite (même s'il ne corrige pas tout, malheureusement). En tout cas merci pour la review, elle m'a faite très plaisir.

**tetedenoeud :**  
J'avais pensé à une one-shot, au tout début mais comme je voulais écrire, décrire beaucoup trop de choses, j'ai oublié l'idée. Merci pour tout.

**Tolkiane :**  
Hello Tolk' (dis j'ai le droit d'utiliser ce surnom ?). J'éspère que ce chapitre arrive assez rapidement pour toi. Bises.

**Lee-NC-Kass :**  
Alors les filles... Le Zouk... en effet c'est une danse très rapprochée. C'est donc une musique qui vient des îles et qui est très sensuelle. Je vais essayer de vous trouver une définition correcte. Peut-être que vous connaissez Franky Vincent... si c'est le cas, voici un exemple. Est-ce que Drago drague Harry ? Je pense qu'au départ c'est surtout pour s'amuser mais il a pour sûr des idées derrière la tête le petit blondinet. Pour Blaise... et bien vous verrez bien... sourire sadique. Bises et Merci.

**Kero :**  
Merci pour tout petite salamandre SM.

**Mel-Imoen :**  
Coucou Membre des FIGS... Tu sais que dans notre sublissime abbréviation il n'y a pas le L de Lychee ? Bon, pas grave, on fera sans. En parlant d'elle, sais tu qu'elle a réalisé un site ? Le lien est sur sa bio.  
Ah oui... ma fic... Tout d'abord ta remarque sur les personnages éméchés.... Tu auras sans doute compris que je m'identifiais bien aussi à eux non ? C'est complêtement involontaire, j'ajoute... mais il faut avouer que j'ai la facheuse tendance à les faire boire les pauvres petits... Niark ! Quant aux infos sur Blaise, il y en a en effet... J'aime bcp ce perso ! En espérant que tes épreuves du bac se sont bien passées ! Bisouxxx

**Yogane :**  
Merci pour toutes ces gentilles choses et dois pointer aussi le fait que moi aussi j'aime lire des chapitres longs. Sinon, petite précision... Drago n'a pas embrassé Harry du moins pas sur les lèvres ; dans le cou pour être plus précise. Pour le baiser enflammé faudra attendre la partie III. Bises et merci.

**Saael' :**  
Coucou Reviewveuse Pro ! Enchantée de te voir reviewver ma modeste petite fic. Je pense qu'elle te plaira... De un, parce qu'elle sera courte, de deux parce que c'est un H/D, et de trois parce que ça finira bien (inutile de créer un suspense là dessus, parce que j'adôôôôôôre les happy-end). J'ai moi même vécu les copains qui me saoulent et qui me forçent à danser (très souvent vu que je ne danse pas de mon propre chef...). Pour le zouk, c'est du vécu aussi. Mais pas pour le tango enflammé. Déjà dansé mais c'était plutôt du délire. Plein de bisouxxx... et avant d'attaquer la prochaine RAR, j'ai vu une photo de toi, héhé ! My-God, tu faisais si sérieuse... - Cf Site de Lychee (japan expo)

**Falyla :**  
Heureuse de savoir que ma première partie t'ai amusée... En espérant que ça continue. Et... bon courage pour "Love me, Love me not" ;)

**céline402 :**  
C'est adooooooooooorable... si ce n'est un peu exagéré... meilleur premier chapitre ? Nan, quand même. Mais ça me fait très plaisir. Biz et merci pour la review.  
Pour la 2ème review : Tu sais que tu es adorable ? Comment ça je l'ai déjà dit ? Je suis toute émue de recevoir une 2ème review de toi... et merci (re) d'apprécier autant ma fic. Plein de bisouxxx.

**onarluca :**  
Merci pour tout.

**dragonwing4 :**  
C'est vrai ? Je peux rester en hiatus sur PFCR ? Très bien, je note... Comment ça "non" ? Juste quelques temps dirions nous... En tous cas, je suis très heureuse que tu ais apprécié. Bisouxxx

**Yunafab :**  
Tu as réussis à me faire rougir encore plus (si c'est possible)... Bravo ! Maintenant j'affiche un sourire débile qui ne veut pas partir... Merci, vraiment... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point les compliments remontent le moral et donnent envie de continuer. Et la comparaison avec Psyché... c'est vrai, la fic est plus courte mais avoue que c'est un bijou de fic !!! J'ai rarement lu une aussi bonne one-shot ! Merci (encore) pour tout. Plein de bisouxxx

**nuage :**  
Assez drôle... nous avons les mêmes goûts... les persos bourrés (c'est pourquoi ils aparaissent toujours dans mes fics), les HPDM (idem) et les chapitres longs (plus à lire, héhé). Heureuse que tu ai apprécié...

**latitefraisedesbois :**  
J'aime bien ton p'tit pseudo. Sympa comme tout. Moi aussi j'aime bien "mon" p'tit Blaise... et merci.

**yami aku :**  
Vous vous êtes passez le mot pour me faire rougir de plaisir... merci pour toutes les gentilles choses même si je ne les mérites pas...

**Elsar :**  
C'est vrai que Drago dans cette première partie joue les manipulateurs... Quant à un Harry naïf, je ne suis pas si sûre. Disons qu'il ne sait pas trop quoi penser... Merci pour le review.

**angelinadelacour :**  
Merci pour tout. Bises.

**taintedgirlz :**  
Au départ je ne savais pas trop quelle dernière danse j'allais pouvoir mettre... puis il me fallait une danse sensuelle. J'ai donc pensé au zouc. Ca aurait bien pu être de la salsa aussi. Dans le genre danse rapprochée et sensuelle, c'est pas mal aussi. Merci pour la review.

**Shaorine :**  
"Incroyablement géniale" ? Merlin, quand même pas... Mais merci de le penser. Bisouxxx

**Kima Laphaul :**  
HA - HA !!! ... hum ... Ma p'tite Kima, comme c'est gentil de m'envoyer un review... Moi c'était plutôt Ron que voulais voir danser avec un mec (stéréotype de l'hétéro un peu homophobe... disons plutôt gêné). Dumby incarnation de la fanfiqueuse ? C'est bien possible... Ô qu'il a l'esprit tordu... mouarf ! Les jumeaux sont toujours excellents... héhé... je me demande si je ne vais pas les faire apparaître dans la partie III (ou IV pourquoi pas). Et enfin Blaise... perso important dans cette fic. Merci pour la review la miss... plein de bisouxxx.

**Nymia :**  
C'est rare les reviewveurs qui disent "merci d'avoir écrit cette fic"... ça fait enormément plaisir sourire débile. Accroc au HPDM, hein ? Moi aussi ça tombe bien. Merci pour la review.

**akashana :**  
Je voulais faire intervenir un ami de Drago et j'ai toujours pensé que Blaise pouvait l'être. Après un p'tit tour sur le site officiel de J.K.R. j'ai découvert qu'il y avait plus de chance que ce soit Nott, mais la première partie était déjà en ligne. Merci pour la review.

**white-black :**  
Très heureuse que cette première partie t'ai plu. Bises

**CamDark :**  
Biensûr écrire une fic c'est avant tout pour se faire plaisir à soi... mais c'est aussi faire plaisir aux lecteurs. Mission réussie donc (du moins pour la première partie). Bises.

**Vif d'or :**  
En effet, je me suis énormément amusée à écrire ces deux premières parties... Et je suis on ne peut plus heureuse que le bonheur soit partagé. Je suis allée voir ta bio par curiosité et suis très heureuse de rencontrer une lectrice assidue de fics ! Je suis avant tout une lectrice passionnée (un peu trop certaines fois). Bises et merci pour la review.

**Clochette :**  
Alors on aime mon humour ? ... Faudrait que je montre les reviews à certain de mes amis, il serait plutôt surpris. Disons que j'ai un humour assez spécial, qui ne transparait pas obligatoirement dans mes fics. Merci pour la review et pour les gentilles petites choses sur ma fic.

**Tsukaï :**  
Merci... et pour la review... et pour avoir aimé ma fic...

**Hanna2mars :**  
Ca c'est de la review... lol... la voilà la suite !

**Lululle :**  
Lol... merci pour la review.

**slipou :**  
Voilà donc la suite de ma "merveilleuse" (hum !) fic...

**Mirabelle P :**  
Heureuse que tu ai apprécié... ma fic et les p'tits persos de J.K.R. bourrés (C'est pas elle qui les ferait boire des cocktails verdâtres et de la Tequila...). Bisouxxx

**Alex :**  
Désolée de t'avoir induite en erreur... En effet ce n'est pas une one-shot, c'est pour ça que j'avais mis "mini-fic"... Ravie cependant que tu aimes et encore plus pour la review. J'espère que je ne t'aurai pas fait trop patienter. C'est moi qui vient d'écrire cette phrase débile ???

**Shyrinia :**  
Bisouxxx à toi aussi et merci pour la review.

**Lexy-Kun :**  
Dans le genre je suis chiante, je vous fait poirauter pendant des mois (quatre non ?), me voilà !!! Nan sincèrement désolée... Mais c'est vrai que bien qu'en vacances je n'ai pas nécessèrement trouvé le temps de m'y mettre. Enfin bref, tu as raison pour les "guest-star" qui m'ont reviewvé mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. J'ai quand même réécrit plusieurs fois le début de ce chapitre, parce que justement le fait de recevoir autant de review ça fait baliser (même si ça fait énormément plaisir). Bisouxxx

**Crystal :**  
Oui tout à fait le rectangle (carré ? ça y est je sais plus) est mauve. Je suis hypermétrope et astygmate, tu crois qu'il y a un rapport ? nan ? Tanpis... Merci pour les compliments (on n'en reçoit jamais assez) et nan, je n'ai pas abandonné. A vrai dire je n'aime pas vraiment laisser les choses en plan comme ça et j'aime toujours autant ma p'tite fic. C'est juste... en fait beaucoup de choses genre le temps qui manque, l'insatisfaction, la peur de décevoir et... je crois que c'est tout. Merci pour la review. Bises

**Dega :**  
Merci pour la review et surtout d'apprécier NS. Bises

**dianael :**  
Ce que vont faire Harry et Drago ? Harry pas grand chose pour l'instant... Drago... ah ! Lui, il a déjà quelques petites idées... Bisouxxx

**lyna :**  
Oui en effet ça fait un petit bout de temps... Et elle arrive maintenant la suite ! Merci d'aimer et d'envoyer une review !

**yuki-chan :**  
Voici donc la suite... je sais, il en aura fallut du temps ! Bises

**titia :**  
Merci pour cette gentille review. Et désolée pour le temps d'attente.

**Sandoriinu-chan :**  
Contente que tu aprécies ma fic et encore désolée pour le temps d'attente. Pour le "tiens nous au courant", et bien... il y a toujours mon LJ... Merci pour tout. Bises

**Fire :**  
Les motivations des persos ? Et bien, on en a un petit aperçu ici, non ? Nan quand même on ne tombe dans le banal "il est sexy", du moins pour Drago (quoiqu'il le pense très fortement)... Cependant pour Harry... bref, il a tendance a beaucoup juger sur l'attirance sexuelle. Enfin ça c'est pour le prochain chapitre. Bises en espérant que tu continues à lire.

**zofia :**  
Très, très heureuse que ma fic t'ai plu. En espérant que ça continue... Sinon pour l'image de Drac' et Ryry dansant le zouc, je ne l'ai pas. Mais je peux toujours demander à Kima, ça ne coûte rien de demander ;)

**Maki Nakazawa :**  
Rhôôôôôôô... merci...


End file.
